Heart of Crystal
by Xiwy
Summary: Xehanort consigue un cristal cuyo poder es la luz. La única forma de utilizarlo es convencer a su portadora, por lo que encarga a Vanitas este trabajo. Lo que el chico no sabe, es que puede acabar enamorándose de ella. Vanitas X OC. Spoilers BBS
1. ¡Sorpresa!

**Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, (cosa obvia) pertenecen a Nomura-sama. **

** Espero que les guste n.n**

**He aquí una breve introducción. **

**

* * *

**

**¡Sorpresa!**

No entendía por qué el Maestro Xehanort lo había llamado a esas horas. Él tenía sus planes. No hacer nada. Quería tomarse el día libre, escaquearse un poco del trabajo, pero ni por esas. Resoplando, atravesó el portal que lo llevó ante él.

-Maestro.

-Has venido rápido. Ven, tengo una misión para ti.

-Espero que sea importante, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-Te gustará, sólo tienes que traerme a una persona. Si no cumples con tu misión, podría estropearse todo.

-Espero que sea algo más complicado que la misión anterior. Sino, me aburriré mucho.

-Tranquilo, estarás entretenido. Es más, puede que te resulte un poco difícil. Esta persona es muy escurridiza.

-¿Cómo la reconoceré?- el hombre soltó una pequeña risita.

-La reconocerás en seguida. Tratará de pasar desapercibida, pero acabarás por descubrirla. Ten cuidado, es fuerte, aunque no lo aparente.

-Genial, un poco de diversión.

-Ve a Agrabah, fue la última vez que la vi.

-Bien. No tardaré.

Sin decir nada más, el chico abrió un portal y se transportó al desértico mundo. El sol lo cegó por un momento. Parpadeó un par de veces, adaptándose a la claridad. Resopló, aburrido.

-Joder, qué calor hace aquí. Será mejor acabar cuanto antes.

Observó a su alrededor y entendió que se encontraba en un mercado; suerte que había aparecido en una calleja, por lo que nadie lo había visto. Decidió moverse por las sombras, oculto en la oscuridad. Veía cómo las gentes hacían su vida normal, hablando, comprando, mirando, riendo… Pero no le pareció ver a nadie sospechoso.

Siguió caminando, moviéndose por los barrios pobres, hasta hallar una escena muy peculiar en un callejón. Unos hombres con sables amenazaban a un chico indefenso, que llevaba una cesta con manzanas. El joven apretaba la cesta contra sí, negando la opción de soltarla y dársela a los matones.

Vanitas miraba la escena impasible, sin ninguna intención de intervenir, simplemente hacía de espectador. Cuando los hombres iban a darle fin a la vida del chico, una figura se metió en medio del grupo, parando los sables con su espada. El pelinegro se sorprendió ante tan repentina aparición, pero se mantuvo oculto. La figura, que tenía tapada con una tela la cara y el pelo, dejando visible sólo los ojos, apartó las espadas de los hombres y los encaró. Los varones se miraron entre ellos, impresionados de que un joven se atreviera a enfrentarlos solo. No dudaron un instante y arremetieron contra él, que los esquivó y consiguió golpear a dos con el contrafilo de la espada. Los otros tres trataron de coordinarse para golpearle, pero el joven fue más rápido y corrió hacia ellos, clavando la espada en el suelo y yendo desarmado. Vanitas frunció el ceño, pensando en cómo se defendería el joven.

El encapuchado golpeó a uno el la barbilla, y se agachó para propinarle a otro una patada en el estómago. Finalmente, sólo quedó uno, que lo miró indeciso. Tiró su espada y corrió hacia la salida, lloriqueando. El joven de la cesta miró a su salvador, sorprendido.

-G-gracias.- balbuceó. El mayor asintió, revolviéndole un poco el pelo y viendo cómo se iba.

-Sal de las sombras. –le dijo al pelinegro. Vanitas soltó una risita y salió de su escondrijo, con el casco puesto.- ¿Te diviertes viendo esta clase de situaciones?

-No te imaginas cuánto.- no tuvo ni que pensar. En seguida se dio cuenta de que esa era la persona que debía de llevarle a su maestro. –Tengo que llevarte conmigo a ver a una persona, aunque no me dijo en qué estado debía de llevarte…

-Supongo que te habrás imaginado que no iré voluntariamente…

-Hmph. Me lo imaginaba.- el chico invocó a su llave-espada y amenazó con ella al joven, que retrocedió para coger su sable.

El pelinegro avanzó utilizando una velocidad increíble, con lo que su oponente sólo pudo pararlo con su arma. Sin embargo, su fuerza fue tal, que el joven acabó estrellándose contra la pared, soltando un quejido.

-¿Ya está?- bufó Vanitas. El encapuchado logró ponerse en pie, y de una voltereta, esquivó el siguiente ataque.

Se subió a unos barriles y trepó rápidamente a una ventana, para conseguir llegar a un tejado. Vanitas lo miró sorprendido. ¿Acaso estaba…? Lo miró con odio y decepción.

-No puedo perder más tiempo aquí. Huir no te va a servir de nada, entérate. –observó cómo el joven se perdía de su vista.- Joder…

En dos pasos, llegó al tejado, pero no divisó a su rival. De pronto, alguien saltó por detrás, tratando de acabar con él.

-¿Me atacas por la espalda?- dijo, mientras paró el ataque en seco.

-No creas que soy idiota. No voy a perder ninguna oportunidad para acabar contigo antes de que tú lo hagas conmigo.

Vanitas soltó una carcajada. Esto será divertido…

Realizó un movimiento con su llave-espada y lanzó una potente explosión, pero pudo ver que su oponente era realmente rápido. Bueno, él también lo era, y mucho. Se colocó de un salto junto él, golpeándole con su arma. El joven salió por los aires, pero pudo reponerse en pleno vuelo. Dio una voltereta y cayó en cuclillas en un tejado más elevado que el anterior, aprovechando esto para escapar. Vanitas corrió tras él, y en menos de tres segundos le dio alcance.

-Ya te he dicho que huir no te va a servir de nada- repitió con impaciencia.- ¡Espero que eso te quede claro de una puñetera vez!

Acto seguido, golpeó al joven en el estómago, tirándolo al suelo.

-Tsk… y yo que pensaba que me darías problemas… Qué decepción.

-¿Me subestimas? –Contestó. El pelinegro lo miró con indiferencia- No voy a enfrentarte con todo mi poder en una ciudad, idiota. Pero supongo… que no me queda elección…

Respiraba con dificultad. Ese puñetazo le había dolido, y mucho. Se levantó y lo miró fijamente, con aquellos hermosos ojos azules. Vanitas se tragó su paciencia al ver que no sucedía nada y fue hacia él, que lo recibió con una estela de luz, que lo cegó momentáneamente. Cuando quiso enfocar la realidad, se topó con su rival, que le propinaba un corte en el abdomen.

-Arhg! Maldita sea… -Le hubiese gustado decir que no le había dolido, pero no era así. A pesar de ello, no se tapó la herida. No quería aparentar en absoluto debilidad.- Muy bien… no sé qué demonios has hecho, pero te aseguro que no te dejaré hacerlo la próxima vez.

El encapuchado se puso en posición de ataque, encarándolo de nuevo. Vanitas fue hacia él otra vez, volviéndose a repetir el proceso, pero esta vez, saltó y cerró los ojos, calculando cuánto duraba el haz de luz. Su rival lo vio saltar y lo imitó, chocando ambas espadas. Volvieron a enfrentarse, una y otra vez.

-Eres duro, ¿no?- admitió Vanitas. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, y el calor no ayudaba en absoluto.- Pero… me temo que esto termina aquí.

-¡No voy a ir contigo y no pienso rendirme!

-Ya lo verás.

El joven pelinegro utilizó su velocidad y lo golpeó, haciendo que su espada cayera al suelo y él se golpeara contra una pared, quedando inconsciente.

-Al fin… -suspiró el chico. Fue hacia su rival vencido y lo miró un momento, para después agacharse y quitarle aquella tela que le tapaba el rostro.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando una melena negra fue descubierta, junto con un rostro femenino.

-¡¿Una chica?

* * *

**Lo siento, no pude resistirme, es que adoro este personaje. **

**Me pareció interesante experimentar un poco con Vanitas, ya que se sabe tan poco de él... bueno, en cierta medida. Espero no aburrir mucho con las batallas, pero no puedo evitar al menos poner una :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Para comentarios, críticas y tal, dejen review n.n**

**Un review, una sonrisa :)**

**Nos leemos!**

**Sayo!**


	2. Secreto de familia

**Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son de Esquare-Enix y Diney. **

**Atención: A partir de este capítulo, el fic puede contener spoilers a cerca de Birth by Sleep, así que si no quieres enterarte de algunas cosas, mejor no leas. Quedas avisado/a.**

**Disfruten del cap.**

**

* * *

**

**Secreto de familia**

Vanitas no salía de su asombro. ¿Había combatido contra una chica como esa? Era incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima. Examinó su rostro minuciosamente. Vista así, no parecía tan peligrosa. Quizás se había equivocado y no era ella la que debía de llevarle a Xehanort… No, él nunca se equivocaba. Él siempre cumplía las órdenes y realizaba las misiones con éxito. Su intuición no fallaba, así que no debía de haber ningún motivo para pensar que ella no fuera esa persona. Frunció el ceño. Maldición…

No le quedó más opción, tenía que llevársela. Además, si se demoraba más, el maestro empezaría a sospechar cosas raras… mejor regresar cuanto antes, y mejor traer algo que no llevar nada, ¿no?

Cogió a la chica en brazos y abrió un portal oscuro. Tras un suspiro, entró sin vacilar. Regresó al hogar y fue hacia el gran salón. Xehanort había elegido un gran castillo como escondrijo, algo que pasara desapercibido, para realizar sus maquiavélicos planes. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta de una patada, destrozando el pestillo.

-¡Vanitas! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que llames antes de entrar?- le espetó el anciano.

-¿Te parece, maestro, que puedo llamar?- se defendió, dejando ver lo que llevaba en brazos. El aludido rió, sin darle más importancia al asunto y acercándose a ella.

-Buen trabajo, muchacho. Siéntala en esa silla, si despierta y no está sujeta, tendremos problemas. ¿Te costó trabajo? – el joven obedeció y la sentó en una cómoda silla, mientras cogía unas cuerdas que el maestro había dejado preparadas en la mesa.

-No, maestro.- mintió. Bah, para él no había sido nada. Se había enfrentado a enemigos mucho peores.

-Bien, bien.- se acercó a ella y le abrió un poco la camisa. Vanitas no supo qué iba a hacer hasta que Xehanort halló una cuerda en el cuello de la chica. La sacó por la cabeza y se la mostró al chico. Era una piedra violeta extraña, atada a la cuerda.

-¿Qué es?

-Es lo que andaba buscando.- respondió el anciano, emocionado. Puso la piedra hacia la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, haciendo que los colores se dispersaran.- Esta piedra tiene un poder que sólo el portador conoce. Y esta chica me va a enseñar cuál es.

-Genial.- dijo Vanitas, resoplando.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella si no quiere colaborar?

-Tengo mis métodos. Además, siempre podrás ayudarme, ¿no?

El chico volvió a resoplar.

-Claro, maestro.- dijo con desgana.

-Me da igual lo que hagáis, no os voy a decir nada.- contestó ella. Los dos varones se giraron y observaron que la chica ya había despertado.

-Bienvenida a mi castillo, niña. Mi nombre es Xehanort.- dijo, intentando ser "amable". La joven frunció el ceño.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo, viejo!- los dos se quedaron atónitos ante aquella contestación. Ella estaba en una situación poco favorable y andaba con exigencias… qué chica tan extraña.

-Me temo que no puedo soltarte, necesito que me digas cómo funciona esta piedra y cuáles son sus poderes…

-No voy a decirte nada.

-Lo harás, de un modo u otro. O por las buenas o por las malas.

-¿Cómo has oído hablar de esa piedra?- le interrogó la chica, tratando de desviar el tema.

-Pues… ¡Un momento, soy yo el que hace las preguntas aquí!- estaba empezando a perder los nervios, así que trató de calmarse.- Muy bien, supongo que estarás cansada. Sólo te pediré que me atiendas un poco. Verás, niña, estoy tratando de acabar con unos molestos seres llamados unversed. ¿Sabes lo que son? –La joven negó con la cabeza- Bueno, sabrás lo que son los sincorazón, ¿verdad?- la chica asintió levemente.- Pues son parecidos, no voy a entrar en detalles ni te voy a contar cómo se forman, pero sólo debes de saber que están formados por oscuridad.

La chica frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver el cristal?

-Verás, no voy haciendo propaganda de mis ideas, así que no tengo seguidores, sólo este chico al que te has enfrentado. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he oído maravillas a cerca de esta piedra y quisiera saber si pudiese ser posible que me ayudases en mi batalla contra la oscuridad.

-¿Y por eso haces que tu sirviente venga a atacarme, me atas a una silla y me quitas por la fuerza lo que es mío?

-¡¿A quién llamas sirviente?

-Calma, muchacho. Bueno, es que se toma las órdenes al pie de la letra. Mis disculpas por el mal trato que te hemos dado, pero no había elección, sabía que tratarías de escapar. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Me ayudarás?

La chica se revolvió un poco en su asiento. Se sentía incómoda en aquél lugar, con esos dos extraños, además, uno de ellos era el chico que la había vencido. Si se estaba tirando un farol, y ella picaba, su rival se reiría en su cara. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha elección, si descubrían cómo usarlo, estaba perdida y ya no la necesitarían, y si no, acabarían por romperlo.

-¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad?- el hombre sonrió, complacido.

-Ve con él. Sabrás a qué tipo de criaturas me estoy refiriendo.

-¿Ir con ella?- dijo Vanitas. Estupendo, ahora le tocaba hacer de niñera. Empezaba a odiar a esta chica y a molestarle las órdenes de Xehanort.- ¿Y si intenta escapar?

-No lo hará. Ella quiere saber si miento o no. Yo me quedaré con el cristal y ella irá contigo a un mundo para enfrentarse a los unversed.

Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Definitivamente, Xehanort tenía un as en la manga, sí, pero tenía que involucrarlo a él. Precisamente a él.

-¿Y qué obtendré a cambio? Esto es trabajo extra.

El maestro arqueó una ceja.

-Esa cosa salada que tanto te gusta.- si no fuera porque no era propio de él, estaría dando brinquitos como un niño pequeño.- A propósito, jovencita, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kate.

-Bien, Kate, ¿serás buena chica y cumplirás con el trato? Tranquila, juro no hacerle nada a la piedra. Y tú volverás sana y salva al castillo. Sería un placer tenerte en mi equipo.

La chica suspiró, resignada. Aunque no le quedaba opción, podría tratar de escapar, pero ese chico ya la había vencido, ¿quién dice que no lo volvería a hacer?

-De acuerdo.

-Perfecto. Desátala y llévala a Nunca Jamás, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que aparezcan.

Vanitas puso los ojos en blanco. Suerte que llevaba el casco y no se le vio el gesto. Aparentó serenidad, así que fue hacia la silla y de un tirón quitó las cuerdas.

-No intentes nada raro.- le advirtió. La chica se levantó y trató de ignorarlo, pero él la sujetó de un brazo. - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Kate, no te separes de él, puede ser peligroso. Buena suerte, chicos.

El pelinegro abrió un portal y arrastró a la chica con él.

-Oye, sé caminar yo solita.

-Pues muévete.- respondió, en un tono cortante, pero no la soltó del brazo.

Kate miró a su acompañante de mala manera. Estaba claro que de esta forma no podía recuperar el cristal y volver viva. Tras atravesar el oscuro túnel, llegaron a un pequeño islote, cerca de una isla mucho mayor.

-Ya hemos llegado, no te separes.- dijo Vanitas, de mala manera.

-¿Se puede saber cómo vamos a llegar hasta esa isla sin mojarnos?- el chico no respondió, sólo se acercó peligrosamente a su compañera y la cogió bruscamente de la cintura, apretándola contra sí. Una extraña pero agradable fragancia lo envolvió, juntándose más a ella.- ¿Q-qué haces?

-Ya lo verás…

Vanitas tomó a la chica y, de un impulso, saltó de aquél islote, utilizando su velocidad para llegar a tierra firme. Soltó a Kate, dejando que cayera al suelo.

-¡Au! ¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a una dama?- se quejó, poniéndose en pie mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tú no eres una dama.

-¿Qué? ¿Dices eso sólo porque me sé defender? Qué poco hombre eres…

-Soy más hombre de lo que tú piensas.- replicó, acercándose de nuevo a ella, con un tono burlón.

-¿Quién eres realmente?- preguntó la chica, sin retroceder ni un paso.

Vanitas no contestó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Venga, hay que buscar a los unversed.

Kate resopló, y tras vacilar un momento, decidió seguirlo. Total, sin el cristal no podría moverse entre los mundos. Llegaron a un risco, donde el pelinegro se detuvo.

-¡Agáchate!- dijo, mientras empujaba a la chica, cayendo sobre ella. La miró durante un segundo, sintiendo su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Al instante, alzó la cabeza y observó al ser que los había atacado. Era de un color azul eléctrico, y se movía con nerviosos movimientos, similares a un tic. –Ahí lo tienes.

Se levantaron y el joven sacó su llave-espada, encarando al unversed. La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Eso era un unversed? Entonces no era para tanto. Se puso en posición de ataque, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo. Maldición… no tenía el cristal.

El ser fue hacia ellos, pero Vanitas sólo tuvo que realizar dos golpes con su arma, hasta que el unversed desapareció.

-Bien, ya has visto lo que es un unversed, ahora volvamos.

-Espera…- comenzó la chica.- Hay algo que no entiendo, si tienes ese poder, ¿para qué queréis el cristal?

-Eso pregúntaselo al maestro, no a mí.

-¿Puedo…al menos saber quién eres?

-¿Para qué?

-No es justo, tú has visto mi cara y sabes mi nombre. Además, acabas de salvarme.

-Tsk… sólo lo hice porque cumplo órdenes, no te creas tan importante.- Kate lo miró, sin moverse de donde estaba.- Está bien… mi nombre es Vanitas.

El chico alzó sus manos hacia su casco y se lo quitó despacio. El joven tenía el pelo de punta, negro, con rasgos faciales atractivos, y ojos ambarinos penetrantes.

-¿Qué relación tienes con el viejo? Está claro que tu poder se basa en la oscuridad, así que no entiendo por qué te has unido a él si pretende acabar con ella.

Vanitas frunció el ceño. Qué chica tan problemática.

-Mi misión no es responder a todas tus preguntas, así que cuando volvamos, se lo preguntarás directamente.

Abrió un portal oscuro y tomó a Kate de un brazo, llevándosela consigo.

-Ye te he dicho que sé caminar. ¿Por qué insistes en cogerme del brazo? Eres tan poco caballeroso…

-¿Es que nunca paras de hablar? Y no me interesa ser caballeroso, y menos contigo.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, molesta. Sí que era un joven difícil de tratar…

Atravesaron el portal y aparecieron en el castillo de Xehanort, que los esperaba sentado en su mesa del despacho.

-¿Ya habéis vuelto?

-Sí, maestro, el unversed no tardó en aparecer. Me voy a dormir, creo que ella tiene un par de preguntas que hacerte.

-Bien, ven dentro de un rato, tendrás que mostrarle su habitación.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Vas a darle habitación?

-Pues claro, es nuestra invitada. Hay que tratarla como es debido, no lo olvides.

El chico resopló, aburrido. Sólo de pensar que tendría que tratarla de buenas maneras le ponía enfermo. Aún así, se retiró, dejando a Xehanort solo con Kate.

-Bien, señorita, puesto que has visto qué es un unversed, no dudas de mi palabra, ¿verdad?

-Aún no comprendo por qué necesitas mi cristal, teniendo un guerrero como Vanitas.

-Verás… necesito todo el poder que pueda conseguir, la oscuridad es muy difícil de combatir, sabiendo que habita en los corazones de las personas. He oído que viajas de mundo en mundo, limpiándolos de oscuridad. Si trabajamos juntos, podríamos erradicar el mal mucho antes.

-¿Y por qué no empiezas destruyéndolo a él?

-Porque también se combate la oscuridad con oscuridad. Él es… un poco especial.

-Pero cuando acabes con toda, tendrás que acabar con él.- Xehanort miró a su interlocutora, lo estaba "poniendo a prueba". Era obvio que trataba de sacarle las intenciones sobre lo que pretendía hacer con su cristal. No le había creído en un principio, pero trataría de hacerse el inocente y mostrarle que estaba siendo sincero. Al fin y al cabo, ya había visto un unversed, eso era un punto a su favor.- Además, no puedes acabar con toda la oscuridad de los mundos. La oscuridad es necesaria, igual que la luz. Debe de haber un balance entre ambas.

-Nosotros tratamos de equilibrar la balanza, Kate.- se apresuró a decir. Tenía que ganarse su confianza como fuera.- Por eso necesitamos la ayuda del cristal, y por supuesto, la tuya. Ahora, dime, ¿cuál es el poder del cristal?

-No necesitas saberlo, si soy yo la que lo va a usar.

-Igualmente, Vanitas lo verá cuando lo uses.

-Entonces, devuélvemelo.

-No lo entiendes, no soy el único que va tras el cristal. Esos unversed poseen una atracción especial hacia él, por lo que serás un imán para ellos.

-¿Y por qué ninguno me ha atacado antes?

-Eso es lo que me extraña. Quizás sea porque en los mundos en los que hayas estado, no existían. Pero me temo que son cada vez más numerosos, están apareciendo desde hace poco en todos los mundos.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú todo esto? ¿Cómo sabes que atraigo a los unversed si nunca has visto cómo funciona esto?

-No has sido la primera persona que veo con un cristal.

-¿Qué?

-Ya vi a una mujer, que como tú, llevaba un cristal atado al cuello. Peleó contra varios unversed, pero cuantos más mataba, más aparecían. También aparecieron muchos sincorazón, por lo que estaba perdida.

-¡¿No la ayudaste?

-No. Yo soy un científico, mi deber es observar. Además, tampoco habría hecho nada.

Kate entristeció la mirada. Uno de los suyos había perecido en batalla por culpa de aquellos seres. ¿Por qué no había pedido ayuda? ¿Dónde se encontraba?

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Dejó que le consumiera el poder del cristal. Es decir, se fusionó con él y acabó con ellos, pero naturalmente, ella murió después. Dime, ¿de dónde proviene ese cristal?

-Es algo que nos es dado en el momento en que nuestro corazón está libre de oscuridad. Sólo unos pocos en mi mundo tienen uno.

-Así que tú eres una privilegiada, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí…

-Bien, es algo tarde, será mejor que descanses. Mañana seguiremos hablando sobre esto, ¿te parece?

-Sólo si me devuelves lo que es mío.

-Me gustaría hacer con él unos experimentos. Tranquila, no voy a dañarlo, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene, ¿verdad?

-En ese caso, me gustaría estar delante.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarte. Verás, hay partes de este castillo en las que no dejo que nadie entre, ¿comprendes?

-Me da igual el resto del castillo, sólo quiero estar con la piedra.

-Pequeña, no hagamos esto más difícil, ¿de acuerdo?

Kate resopló. Estaba acorralada.

-Está bien. Quédatelo, sólo esta noche.- Xehanort sonrió, complacido. Al instante, alguien más entró en la habitación.

-Vanitas, llévala a su cuarto.- lo miró seriamente. Era obvio que no quería que le quitara la vista de encima. Otra vez a hacer de niñera.

-Sí, maestro.- cogió a la chica del brazo y se la llevó de la sala.

-¡Que no me cojas del brazo!- trató de zafarse, pero él la agarraba firmemente.

-Estate quieta, cuanto más forcejees, más daño te haré.- ella lo miró con odio, pero él la ignoró.

-¿Qué se siente al ser como eres? Oh, espera, es que tú no puedes sentir nada.- dijo de un modo despectivo.

Al instante, Vanitas cogió a la chica y la estampó contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Dejó su rostro a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Así es, soy incapaz de sentir nada por nadie. De modo que si te hago daño, no tendré ningún tipo de remordimientos…

-Ya me lo habrías hecho de no ser porque Xehanort me quiere sana y salva, ¿no es así?

-Eso es, chica lista.- Hubo un instante en el que no supo qué decir. Estaba inmensamente cabreado con ella, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir algo que no había sentido antes. Notó el calor del cuerpo de su presa, tan cerca de él, que lo hacía estremecer. Naturalmente, mantuvo su postura, no dejando que se notara lo más mínimo. De nuevo, aquél aroma fue a él, hipnotizándolo. Estuvo tan tentado a morder esos labios que se encontraban a escasos centímetros de su boca, que la soltó de golpe, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera. La volvió a tomar del brazo, igual de duramente que antes, y siguió "guiándola" hasta su habitación.

-¡Argh! ¡Idiota, me haces daño!

Cuando llegó a la habitación, abrió la puerta y la tiró, literalmente, dentro.

-¡Deberías de aprender a cómo tratar a las personas!- le espetó, levantándose del suelo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la había tirado a lo largo del día.

-¡Y tú deberías de aprender a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando!

-¡No pienso callarme las cosas!

-¡Pues por mí, puedes seguir gritando todo lo que quieras, no habrá nadie que te escuche!- Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dando un fuerte portazo. Joder, esa chica lo estaba cabreando como nadie lo había hecho en su vida. Maldita cría…

Kate se quedó mirando la puerta un rato, esa aura maligna no se iba. Seguramente, Xehanort le había ordenado vigilarla, así que se quedaría toda la noche vigilando tras la puerta. Peor para él. Observó a su alrededor. Era una habitación amplia, digna de un castillo, sin un decorado excesivo, simple. Fue hacia la gran cama, que se encontraba al fondo. Se echó en ella y se acurrucó, poniendo su cuerpo en posición fetal. Maldita sea su suerte. Si ese loco viejo le hacía algo al cristal… lo lamentaría toda su vida. O no tendría vida que lamentar.

Recordó cuando le explicaron con detalle su funcionamiento, además de que su vida estaba ligada a él. Pero, ¿por qué no opuso mucha resistencia para dárselo al viejo? Fácil: si no mostraba que era importante para ella, quizás lo dejaría estar. El cristal es algo con lo que no se puede jugar, y si Xehanort hacía experimentos que lo perjudicaran, su vida se iría al traste, junto con el cristal.

Se abrazó a sí misma. Esperaba encontrarse el cristal entero mañana, sino… no habría mañana. Suspiró. Le costaría quedarse dormida si seguía pensando en esas cosas. Decidió no preocuparse, total, ella no podía hacer nada ahora mismo. En realidad, sólo tendría que esperar a que Vanitas se fuera o se quedara dormido para poder salir a buscar la piedra y largarse… No, definitivamente, eso sería una gran estupidez. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo…

_Una mujer se acercaba a ella. Era muy parecida a Kate, pero era mayor. Le sonrió con dulzura, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla por donde resbalaban sus pequeñas gotas saladas. _

_-No llores, Kate. Utiliza el cristal. _

_-No lo tengo. Además, me da miedo… no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a ti…_

_-Sé fuerte, hija. No tiene por qué pasarte eso. No dejes que el cristal se apodere de todo tu ser, tú tienes que dominar al cristal, y no al revés. _

_-Mamá…_

_-Escúchame, Kate. El cristal te dará poder, pero debes de usarlo sabiamente. No dejes que su propia luz te consuma. Libera a nuestro mundo de la oscuridad._

_La imagen de la mujer se fue tornando borrosa, hasta desaparecer por completo._

_-¡Mamá, espera!_

-Mamá…- la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados, soñando. A pesar de ello, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, mojándole la cara.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Tanto si gustó como si no, reviews son bienvenidos.  
**


	3. El cristal

**Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix y Disney. **

**Aquí el siguiente cap, espero que lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**El cristal**

Abrió la puerta de la habitación; ya era hora de despertar a la Bella Durmiente. La encontró hecha un ovillo, profundamente dormida. Se acercó a la cama y observó su apacible rostro, tal y como lo había visto cuando la dejó inconsciente. Ojalá estuviera así de callada siempre, estaba más mona. Frunció el ceño y la zarandeó un poco, despertándola. Abrió los ojos, un tanto sobresaltada. En cuanto vio la cara de Vanitas, mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona, puso mala cara.

-Tenías que ser tú…

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que tampoco sé despertar a la gente? Te he despertado, así que ha sido efectivo.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…

Se levantó perezosamente, y miró a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse. Sí, seguía en aquél castillo. Observó que había una puerta en la pared, cosa que no había percibido la noche anterior.

-¿Eso es el baño?

-Sí.

La chica fue hacia él y notó cómo Vanitas la seguía. Justo al cruzar la puerta, se paró, interrumpiéndole el paso.

-No pensarás entrar, ¿o sí?

-Tengo que vigilarte.

-¡Voy al baño, no a intentar escapar, idiota!

Vanitas frunció el ceño.

-¡Pues date prisa y no me hagas esperar!

Genial, si pensaba que no iba a tardar, lo llevaba claro. Se bañaría muuuuy lentamente. Lo desesperaría hasta su límite. Y si se le ocurría entrar, avisaría a su maestro. Algún castigo le daría, ¿no?

Tras cerrar la puerta, se desnudó despacio, sin ninguna prisa. Abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió en ella. Iba a tardar, pero no tanto. Tras un rato en la ducha, salió y se ató una toalla sobre el pecho. En seguida cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ropa limpia. Genial. Ahora tendría que llamar al pesado de negro para que le diese una.

* * *

Se estaba impacientando, y mucho. Esta chica era capaz de colmar su paciencia. Y lo peor era que ella lo sabía y lo estaba haciendo a posta, estaba convencido de ello. Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los dientes, furioso. Ya está, nadie tardaba tanto en ducharse, y no le importaba en absoluto que fuera una chica, entraría ahí y la sacaría de los pelos, si hacía falta. A punto estuvo de tocar el picaporte de la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

Kate salió del baño, desnuda, solo se cubría con una toalla, y estaba mojada, muy mojada. Tenía el pelo goteando y mostraba una actitud indiferente. Vanitas se quedó estático. ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer en una situación como esa? La chica pasó de largo y se adentró en la habitación, como si buscara algo. El joven no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Parecía como si su cerebro quisiese memorizar cada curva de su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus brazos… aunque le pareció que lo más interesante estaba cubierto. Sintió el tremendo impulso de arrebatarle la única prenda que la cubría, pero se contuvo.

-¿Vanitas, me estás escuchando?- el aludido salió de su ensimismamiento, mirándola al fin a los ojos.- ¿Puedes darme ropa limpia?

-Yo…- la chica se acercó inocentemente a él, haciéndole retroceder. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de algo?- Mira en los cajones, debe de haber algo.

-¡Vale!- respondió ella, dirigiéndose a los cajones de una cómoda. De pronto, dejó de buscar, para girarse hacia él, al notar que no paraba de mirarla.- ¿Qué miras con tanto interés?

Vanitas desvió la mirada, avergonzado y furioso.

-Nada.- contestó secamente. Kate rió por lo bajo. -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Nunca has visto a una chica desnuda, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te importa eso? Además, no he visto chicas, he visto mujeres.

-Ya… ¿por qué será que no me lo trago?- encontró al fin una ropa adecuada para ella y se dirigió al baño.

-Hmph. Piensa lo que quieras.

-Por supuesto.- afirmó, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Iba a replicar, a gritarle cuánto la odiaba, pero se topó con la puerta cerrada. No le apetecía hablar con una puerta, prefería decírselo en cuanto saliera. Le iba a oír, vaya que sí lo haría. Iba a dejarle claro quién mandaba allí, aparte de Xehanort, claro.

-¡Será mejor que no tardes! Si quieres comer algo, claro…

Al instante, salió Kate, con unas mallas negras puestas y un short, acompañado de una camiseta naranja sin mangas.

-¡Ja! ¡Ni que me estuviera muriendo de hambre!- dicho esto, un extraño sonido cubrió el ambiente. Las mejillas de Kate se colorearon violentamente, apartando la vista a otro lado.

Vanitas no pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas. La chica se puso aún más roja, deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

-¡Bueno, quizás tenga un poco de hambre!- dijo molesta, al ver que él no paraba de reírse de ella.

El chico siguió riendo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, dándole a entender que le daría algo de comer. Tras un suspiro, Kate lo siguió, bajando las escaleras y llegando a la primera planta. Tras abrir la puerta de la sala, Vanitas entró, seguido de la chica, que se quedó impresionada al ver el festín que había sobre la mesa.

-Creo que esto servirá para llenar un poco tu estómago, ¿no?

Kate le echó una mirada asesina, sabiendo que estaría con ese tema hasta el día de su muerte. Enseguida recordó algo.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde está el cristal?

-Pues lo tendrá mi maestro.

-Quiero verlo.

-Después, cuando comas algo.

-No, quiero verlo ahora.

Vanitas la miró de muy mala manera. Es cierto que se había reído de ella, y de cierto modo, eso le había alegrado el día, pero ese tono de voz no le había gustado nada.

-No me vengas con exigencias, mocosa.

-¿Mocosa? Si tengo tu edad, imbécil.

-¡Haz el favor de comer, o te quedarás sin nada hasta mañana!

-¡Pues enséñame el cristal!

-¡Kate!- los dos chicos se giraron y vieron a Xehanort en la puerta, con el cristal en la mano.- Aquí está tu cristal. No temas, está intacto. Ahora come, por favor.

La chica no se movió, tan sólo le tendió una mano al anciano, indicándole que no le haría caso hasta obtener su preciado objeto. Xehanort no la hizo esperar y le entregó el colgante, ante la atónita y furiosa mirada de Vanitas.

-Vanitas, debes de controlar un poco tu genio, te recuerdo que es nuestra invitada.

-Ella me provocó.- se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, inconforme.

-Eso no es cierto.-replicó ella, sentándose tranquilamente e iniciando su comida. El chico iba a soltarle la mayor bordería inventada cuando Xehanort le llamó la atención. Vanitas fue tras él, tras resoplar y mirar a la joven por última vez, pensando que esto no quedaría así.

El maestro llevó al alumno a una sala apartada del castillo, en donde había numerosos tubos de ensayo, cápsulas, libros, y otros materiales de estudio.

-Vanitas, trata de controlarte, sino, esta chica no durará ni cinco minutos en el castillo.

-Pues por mí, como si se quiere ir ahora.

-¡No! ¡Ella no puede irse! Es crucial para mi experimento.

-¿Pero qué es lo que quieres hacer, maestro?

-Verás, el cristal de esa chica tiene un poder similar al de las llaves espada. No puede abrir las cerraduras de los mundos, naturalmente, cada uno tiene su particularidad. Pero sí que tiene el poder de erradicar la oscuridad. He hecho algunas investigaciones, y Kate proviene de Kingdom Crystal.

-¿Kingdom Crystal? ¿Y eso dónde está?

-Es un mundo que no hemos visto aún, Vanitas, por eso ella no había conocido a los unversed. Al parecer, ella ha salido de su mundo hace poco, por lo que no ha tenido oportunidad de enfrentarse a ninguno. Los unversed aún no son muy abundantes en los demás mundos, por lo que era muy improbable que se los encontrara. Sin embargo, sí que ha luchado contra los sincorazón.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con el cristal?

-Usarlo, naturalmente. O destruirlo, según me convenga. El cristal atrae a los sincorazón, al igual que la llave espada, pero no sé aún cómo usarlo, con lo que sólo tenemos a Kate como usuaria.

-Entiendo… por eso querías convencerla para que te ayudara a luchar contra la oscuridad. Sólo quieres ganarte su confianza para hacerte con el cristal. Pero… ¿cómo conseguirás que te haga caso? Odio admitirlo, pero a veces es muy perspicaz.

-Así es. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella. Verás, mi plan no consiste en hacerme con un cristal tan diminuto como ese. Yo ansío un poder mayor. Para ello, he de hacerme con el Cristal Rey, que se encuentra en el mundo de Kate. Supongo que estará muy vigilado, por lo que debemos de entrar como invitados, y no como enemigos. No bastará con infectarlo todo de unversed, hay que utilizar la cabeza.

-¿Y cuál es el poder de ese cristal?- Xehanort sonrió. Estaba esperando a que se lo preguntara.

-Podría darnos vía libre para hacernos con Kingdom Hearts.- Vanitas sonrió, complacido. Sólo de pensar el caos que se formaría con eso…

-Pero… ¿por qué se lo has devuelto?

Xehanort sonrió de medio lado. Se dirigió hacia una urna, en donde reposaba un brillante cristal. Vanitas lo miró sin comprender.

-Hice anoche una copia, no tendrá el mismo poder, naturalmente, pero al menos puedo probarlo. -Vanitas sonrió, alabando la mente retorcida de su maestro.- Para que ella esté tranquila, le he devuelto el original, suponiendo que se daría cuenta si le entrego el falso. Le daré unos días para que se adapte a nosotros, si consigo su confianza, podría llevarnos hasta su mundo. Y tú, te encargarás de ello.

* * *

Kate no sabía qué era, solo que algo andaba mal. Tenía el cristal en sus manos, sí, pero… Dudó un momento y se cruzó de brazos. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Para qué querría ese científico el cristal, si él no sabía usarlo? Maldición, si algo le había hecho…

Lo cogió entre los dedos y lo observó minuciosamente. Estaba intacto, sí, pero aún no se fiaba del viejo, y aún menos de Vanitas. Al instante comprendió en la situación en la que se encontraba: tenía el cristal, por lo que ya no estaba tan expuesta al peligro, y podría volver a su mundo. O… o podría quedarse, averiguar qué se traían esos dos entre manos y acabar con la oscuridad que allí había de una vez por todas. Eso incluía a Vanitas, por supuesto.

Estuvo muy tentada a utilizar el cristal, pero no se permitiría el lujo de huir. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no la iba a desaprovechar. Realizaría las peticiones de Xehanort, al menos, durante unos días, hasta que encontrase una excusa para acabar con ellos. Si realmente decían la verdad, también saldría beneficiada, porque él quería acabar con la oscuridad.

Le pareció el plan perfecto, así que decidió quedarse. Si ocurría algún percance, improvisaría sobre la marcha. Como no le habían dicho "espera aquí, Kate" ni nada por el estilo, y había terminado de comer, decidió explorar un poco el castillo, a sabiendas de que Xehanort no quería que ella viese ciertas partes, que tampoco le había indicado cuáles.

Abrió la puerta de la sala y asomó la cabeza, precavida. Como no vio a nadie, decidió salir y torcer a la derecha, por donde se extendía un largo pasillo. Había numerosas puertas, pero no las abrió, no captaban interés en ella, hasta que llegó a una sala con dos puertas, con decorado azul cielo, ramificándose hasta llegar a los picaportes. La chica se acercó a ella y puso la oreja, pero no oyó nada. Colocó sus manos en los manillares y empujó hacia adentro, abriendo las puertas.

La sala estaba oscura y tuvo dudas de avanzar, pero finalmente se decidió y entró en ella, dispuesta a atacar si algo raro aparecía (véase sincorazón, por ejemplo). Caminaba despacio hacia el centro de la sala, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad, cuando chocó contra algo duro. Se tocó la pierna, mientras soltaba un quejido. Se retiró un poco y esperó un momento, pero no ocurrió nada. Alzó una mano y tocó el objeto, sin saber muy bien de qué se trataba. Deslizó su mano por la superficie lisa, mientras lo rodeaba. Llegó al final de la sala, junto a los ventanales. La chica agarró las cortinas y las deslizó hacia un lado, haciendo que la claridad entrara de lleno en la habitación. Kate se giró y ante ella apareció una sala de música, repleta de instrumentos cubiertos de polvo, pero no parecían estar estropeados.

Se acercó al lugar donde se había tropezado y encontró un hermoso piano de cola, que al parecer era negro, pero la capa de polvo lo hacía viejo y degradado. La chica siguió mirando y halló un arpa dorada, cerca de la ventana. Tenía una mujer esculpida en la columna, con los brazos sosteniendo el capitel. A Kate le pareció que era muy bonita, no tomaba en absoluto una actitud fría, podía parecer que incluso sentía. Sonrió ante la estupidez que acababa de pensar. ¿Estatuas con sentimientos? Había viajado a mundos totalmente distintos al suyo, y había visto cosas increíbles. Realmente, ya nada de lo que vería la sorprendería demasiado, había visto muchas cosas en poco tiempo, muy poco para asimilarlas todas.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Kate se giró, sobresaltada, hallando a Vanitas en la puerta, apoyado en la pared.

-Nada.

-Creí que Xehanort te dijo que no merodearas por el castillo. Hay cosas que él no quiere que veas.

-No sabía que se dedicara a la música en sus tiempos libres.-Vanitas frunció el ceño- Venga, ¿de quién es el castillo?

-De mi maestro.- era obvio que ella no le creía, así que trató de desviar la pregunta.- Oye, lo que quieras preguntar, díselo a él, no a mí. Además, ¿a ti que más te da?

-¿Vas a decirme que esto es de su vida pasada? ¿Para qué quiere un científico una sala de música, que además no utiliza?

-Los castillos tienen cientos de habitaciones que no se utilizan, y más aún si sólo vive una persona.

Kate no dijo nada más, sólo se limitó a suspirar. Echó un último vistazo a la habitación y se dirigió a la salida, notando la mirada del chico en todo momento.

-No te vayas más por ahí sola, luego es muy difícil encontrarte.

-Oh, venga. Sólo estaba paseando un poco. Además, este castillo no es tan grande como para perderse.

Vanitas arqueó una ceja. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una escalera, que subía hacia los pisos superiores.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A tu habitación.

-¿Eh? No pienso estar encerrada allí todo el día sin hacer nada. Ni que fuera una prisionera.

Una extraña idea cruzó la mente del chico, revelando una sonrisa pícara.

-Vale, pues serás mi prisionera. – la joven lo miró sorprendida. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es?

-Ni lo sueñes. No pienso ser tu esclava ni nada parecido.

Eso sonaba aún mejor. La chica que había colmado su paciencia, que le hablaba sin respeto y trataba de ponerlo en ridículo, al final se había acabado doblegando ante él. Genial. Si no quería hacerlo por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. La ataría a la cama, si fuera necesario. Esa idea le resultó más extraña aún.

-Oye, ¿pero tú qué piensas, que puedes ir tratando a la gente de esta manera o qué?

-Por supuesto. ¿Tú no?- en aquellos momentos, su cara daba miedo. Ese chico tenía los tornillos algo flojos, seguramente.

Kate resopló, desganada. Este no se cansaba nunca de discutir y siempre se quería quedar encima.

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerte mi esclava. –dijo él, de pronto, interrumpiendo el silencio establecido entre ambos.

-Yo tengo sentimientos, y no soportaría estar encerrada, es más, no lo soporto.

Vanitas la miró, sonriente.

-Bien, eso es un motivo para hacerte mi prisionera.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Pero no has dicho…?

-Sí, pero eso no es un buen motivo. Para mí, sería divertido verte sufrir un poco. Y considerando que tienes sentimientos, eso lo haría más placentero aún.

-Serás…-iba a abalanzarse sobre él, pero el chico fue más rápido y la cogió de un brazo, retorciéndoselo por la espalda y estampándola de cara contra la pared. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo de nuevo su calor. Aspiró su aroma, embriagándose. Se mordió el labio, tratando de controlarse, sin que la chica lo viera, ya que estaba de espaldas a él. La joven soltó un quejido de dolor, al ver que no la soltaba y le hacía daño. -¡Suéltame!

-¿Por qué? Dame una razón.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido.- al instante, la chica cerró los ojos y una intensa luz comenzó a brillar, cegando al chico y haciéndole sentir un agudo dolor en la cara.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?- Vanitas liberó a Kate del agarre y ella aprovechó el momento para salir huyendo.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, escaleras abajo, y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo, donde se hallaba la puerta de la entrada del castillo. No quiso saber si la seguía o no, sólo quería huir. No pasó por su cabeza la brillante idea de huir con el cristal, creando un portal para trasladarla a otro mundo. Agarró la puerta y tiró de ella, abriéndola lo justo para pasar y seguir corriendo.

* * *

La había liado, y mucho. Se tocó la cara con ambas manos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, aún sintiendo el destello. Su cara le ardía y no podía aliviar el dolor. Trató de calmarse, aunque le doliera como mil demonios. Si Xehanort descubría que ella se había largado, estaba jodido. El tiempo se detuvo en el momento en que escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Al menos, no había utilizado el cristal para trasladarse, pero claro, eso él no lo sabía.

Bajó las escaleras a la velocidad del sonido y se deslizó a través de la puerta. Genial. Todo un bosque al frente y ni rastro de Kate. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews! Me gusta saber la opinión sobre el fic. **

**El arpa que sale en este capítulo es como la de "Mickey y las judías mágicas". Esa historia me hacía gracia y se me ocurrió ponerla a ella.  
**

**Sayo!  
**


	4. Sin palabras

**Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix y Disney. **

**Aquí el cuarto cap. Disfrutadlo! **

**

* * *

**

**Sin palabras**

Se detenía lo suficiente como para comprobar que no se encontraba detrás de un arbusto, o en un árbol, o dentro de un tronco hueco, o detrás de una roca… ¡No, no, no! Definitivamente, esto NO podía estar pasándole a ÉL. Tenía miles de razones para no estar allí, perdiendo su tiempo buscándola. Buscándola inútilmente, porque seguro que se había ido a otro mundo. Supuso que aquél pedrusco era la clave de su libre acceso, por eso cuando estaban en Nunca Jamás, ella no se movía tan libremente. ¡Ja! No era nadie sin esa piedra. Tener que depender de un objeto, qué ridiculez.

Pues el puñetero objeto le había quemado la cara. Qué asco. En cuanto la viese, le iba a decir un par de cosas. Maldita sea su suerte y la hora en la que Xehanort tuvo la brillante idea de hacerse con el cristal y capturarla a ella. ¡Precisamente ella! La chica más intolerable, charlatana, contestona, cabezota, glotona, y… y la única persona en años que le había hecho frente y había conseguido gastar un poco de sus energías. No fue una batalla desesperada, pero sí fue interesante.

De acuerdo, interesante, pero nada más. Recordó un momento su salida del baño. Oh, Dios, aquello no lo olvidaría nunca. Su propio cuerpo no dejaría que lo olvidase. Qué extraño se había sentido en ese momento. Por segundos, había perdido el sentido del tiempo y del espacio, además de que por poco dejó de tener control sobre su cuerpo. Había algo en su interior que había querido despertar, una especie de bestia que hacía que su cuerpo hirviera. Suerte que había vuelto a la realidad y no pasó nada.

Recordó también cuando sonó su estómago. Jamás se había reído tanto como aquella vez. Una leve sonrisa fue a sus labios. Quizás… quizás conocerla no había sido tan malo, después de todo. Era como si… una parte de él, que ni él mismo conocía, saliera. Como si gracias a ella, se conociera mejor.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué puñetas estaba pensando? Ella era parte del plan de Xehanort, nada con lo que podía encariñarse. Además, esa palabra ni existía en su vocabulario. Él siempre había vivido al margen de cualquier ser humano, de cualquier tipo de sociedad. No le interesaba en absoluto involucrarse con alguien como ella. Aunque tuvo que reconocer que había conseguido captar su atención desde el primer momento en que la vio.

* * *

Siguió corriendo todo lo que sus pies le permitían, no quería estar en ese castillo con aquellas personas. Extrañamente, la presencia de Vanitas la hacía ponerse nerviosa, aunque el principal cabecilla fuese Xehanort. El chico era una persona extraña, sí, pero le había parecido interesante. Ahora, en cambio, pensaba que estaba loco y que le haría daño, y como cualquier persona normal, ella estaba huyendo de aquello que la podía herir. ¿Quién le había mandado unirse a ellos dos? De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo una estupidez: ella podía haber usado el cristal desde que comenzó su huida para ir a otro mundo, pero no lo hizo. Quizás… por el mismo miedo se le olvidó. ¿Miedo? No, eso no era sentir miedo. Entonces… el subconsciente de Kate le había jugado una mala pasada, esas cosas no se olvidan así porque sí. Es que no le había interesado acordarse. Es que no quería irse.

¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando? ¿Qué se le había perdido allí? No le interesaba estar en ese castillo, donde un viejo científico quería su cristal y un joven chalado quería hacerla su esclava.

Se paró en seco, decidida a marcharse de allí con el cristal. Lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo apretó contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en un mundo que había visitado y el objeto comenzó a brillar.

Seres azules comenzaron a rodearla. La chica detuvo la función del cristal y se puso en posición de ataque. Varios unversed se abalanzaron sobre ella, que rodó por el suelo para esquivarlos. Ella no había luchado nunca contra ellos, pero había visto a Vanitas hacerlo y no le pareció nada difícil. Si algo no hacía nunca, era subestimar a su enemigo, así que decidió mejor no hacerlo. Recordó en seguida que no tenía su espada, y su magia era demasiado elemental, con lo que sólo podía enfrentarlos con el cristal. Frunció el ceño, tratando de adivinar algún punto débil, pero no acertó a adivinar ninguno. Tenía la respiración agitada debido a la carrera que había hecho desde el castillo, así que primero trató de tranquilizarse. Los seres continuaron atacándola, así que decidió que era el momento de defenderse. Alzó el cristal y éste se iluminó, fulminando en el acto a los unversed que se encontraban más cerca de ella. El resto pareció dudar, pero en seguida atacaron. La chica volvió a iluminar el objeto, haciendo que todos desaparecieran al instante.

Se sentía cansada, el cristal consumía energía, pero ya había acabado con todos, o eso creyó. Un pájaro negro descendió del cielo y cayó en picado, dispuesta a atacarla. Kate no dudó y se apartó, tratando de no perderlo de vista. Observó su aspecto y concluyó que se trataba de otro tipo de unversed. El pájaro volvió de nuevo y atacó, pero esta vez, una figura negra lo embistió, haciéndolo desaparecer en dos estacazos.

Vanitas se giró hacia ella, pero no le dijo nada, solo la miró con aquellos ojos ambarinos. De pronto, su expresión cambió, volviéndose de sorpresa. Kate no entendió qué le ocurría, por lo que no captó que a sus espaldas, un unversed mucho mayor estaba a punto de golpearla. El chico corrió hacia ella y la apartó, recibiendo a cambio el potente golpe del ser. La chica miró sorprendida al unversed. ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera lo había sentido? Miró luego a Vanitas, que se hallaba tendido en el suelo, tratando de incorporarse. Imposible, no le daría tiempo a apartarse.

-¡Oye, tú!- dijo la chica. El ser la ignoró, dispuesto a machacar al joven.- ¡Ven a por mí! ¿O es que no te atreves?

Al ver que el unversed no le hacía caso, decidió coger una piedra y tirársela, haciendo que reaccionara.

-¡Te estoy hablando a ti! Detesto que me ignoren…

El ser comenzó a irritarse, ante la atónita mirada de Vanitas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vete de aquí!

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

Kate se plantó delante del unversed, entre él y Vanitas, y le enseñó el cristal.

-¿Lo quieres? Todo tuyo.

El cristal comenzó a brillar intensamente, cegando al unversed y desintegrándolo. Cuando desapareció, la chica se giró hacia Vanitas, que la miró impresionado.

-Recuérdame que no te subestime más, ¿vale?

Kate dejó mostrar una ligera sonrisa y se arrodilló junto a él. Observó que tenía quemaduras en la cara, a causa suya.

-Si tanto me odias, ¿por qué me has salvado?- el chico se rascó la nuca, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

-Hey, el único que puede vencerte aquí soy yo.

-Pues… gracias.

Vanitas se quedó callado, tratando de procesar la información. ¿Le estaba dando las gracias? ¿Ella?

-Quédate quieto.- la chica tomó de nuevo el cristal y brilló en su mano, haciendo que este brillo se trasladara mágicamente a su palma. Con él, colocó su mano suavemente en la cara de Vanitas, haciéndole dar un respingo. Al momento sintió que las quemaduras ya no le dolían, sintiendo a cambio un gran alivio. Vanitas abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose con los azules de Kate, que lo miraban con un ligero signo de preocupación. Notó la calidez de sus dedos, que reposaban suavemente en su rostro, eso jamás lo había sentido, porque nunca tuvo a nadie que lo hiciera, a pesar de ser algo tan simple. Aquella fragancia que lo atolondraba lo envolvió, tratando de descifrarla.- Ya está. Siento lo que te hice antes. Aunque… tú tampoco sabes cómo tratar a la gente. De todas formas, no te culpo, siendo lo que eres.

-¿Siendo lo que soy?- Vanitas la miró con curiosidad, mientras que ella entristecía la mirada.

-Eres como ellos, ¿verdad? No tienes… corazón. Cuando te miro, o cuando te noto cerca, sólo siento oscuridad. Pero no pienses que me he disculpado porque me des pena o algo, solo ha sido porque… no me pareció justo. Quizás si fueras capaz de sentir, actuarías de otra forma… aunque no sé por qué, pero creo que no.

Vanitas la miró un momento, sin decir nada. Se levantó y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse hacia el castillo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, estabas tan cabreada conmigo que estabas dispuesta a marcharte. ¿Ya te has arrepentido?

Kate lo miró sin comprender, sorprendida.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me marche?- el chico no contestó inmediatamente, sólo se giró hacia ella.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Sólo si sientes curiosidad sobre los unversed, claro.

-¿Los unversed?

-Sí, sobre los unversed y sobre los sincorazón. Oscuridad, en general. Pero tendrás que quedarte, y no intentarás escaparte más. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

-Fácil: tú me cuentas sobre el cristal y yo sobre los unversed. ¿Conforme?

La chica lo miró pensativa, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Me parece bien. Supongo que es lo justo. Pero, a cambio, no me golpearás más y me tratarás mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió, sin poder objetar nada.

Era obvio que, por una vez, trataron de ser sinceros el uno con el otro, pero sabían que eso era imposible, ambos tenían secretos que esconder.

* * *

Llegaron al castillo, en donde Xehanort se hallaba aún sumergido en sus investigaciones, encerrado en su laboratorio. Evidentemente, estaba al tanto de la situación, aunque no sabía los detalles, claro está. Vanitas le sirvió la cena a Kate, que estaba en la mesa cuando llegaron. Tras comer, se dirigieron a la escalinata, donde la chica supuso que la llevaría a su habitación.

-Espera, ven conmigo.- extrañada, Kate siguió a Vanitas al tejado, donde se extendía el cielo, oscureciéndose. La chica observó el paisaje, con el bosque frente a ellos, y el sol ocultando sus rayos tras las montañas.

-Es precioso.

-Me gusta sentarme aquí para ver el ocaso. Ten.- el chico le entregó un helado a la joven, que la miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un helado. Pruébalo. – con timidez, Kate se llevó el helado a la boca, bajo la atenta mirada de Vanitas. –Tranquila, no está envenenado. –la chica sonrió y probó el helado, tras lo que cerró los ojos, saboreándolo.

-Es… dulce. ¡Y salado a la vez!

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico, recordando la primera vez que él lo probó. Se sentaron juntos en el tejado, sin hablar, mirando el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos, dándoles una extraña sensación de tranquilidad.

-Dime, Kate, ¿qué es exactamente tu cristal?

-Luz.

-Entiendo… por eso los unversed desaparecieron cuando brillaba.

-Y por eso te afectó a ti. Las personas con oscuridad son afectadas por la luz del cristal. ¿De qué están hechos los unversed?

-De los sentimientos negativos de las personas. ¿Y por qué tú tienes un cristal?

-Los cristales son entregados a las personas libres de oscuridad. Pero no todas en mi mundo tienen uno, sólo aquellos con poder para usarlo. Sólo los elegidos.

-¿Elegidos por quién?- Kate tuvo dudas en responder. Aquello podría afectar a su mundo, pero no le quedaba otra que ser sincera, al menos, de momento.

-Por el Cristal Rey. Es lo que elige quién lleva cristal y quién no.

-Y el Cristal Rey, ¿tiene los mismos poderes que los cristales normales?

-Sí, bueno, no estoy muy segura. El Cristal Rey no ha funcionado como tal desde hace siglos. Es una historia muy vieja, una leyenda de nuestro mundo.

-¿Qué dice esa leyenda?

-Pues… mi mundo fue atacado por la oscuridad, y para liberarlo, alguien fue elegido por el Cristal Rey para fundirse con él y eliminar la oscuridad de mi mundo. Pero, al fundirse, aquella persona desapareció para siempre. Mi madre me contaba esa historia cuando era pequeña.- la chica abrazó sus rodillas, sintiendo nostalgia.- Me dijo… que aquella persona, era una antepasada mía. Que su sacrificio significó nuestra salvación y la derrota de la oscuridad. De todas formas, el Cristal Rey protege ahora nuestro mundo de la oscuridad, porque lleva dentro de sí el alma de _ella_.

Vanitas desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, tratando de pensar en una nueva pregunta que hacerle, sin que levantara muchas sospechas.

-¿Y cuál es tu mundo, Vanitas?

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la pregunta, que le pilló por sorpresa.

-Mi mundo… pues…-¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué salió de la oscuridad de un corazón? No le pareció para nada adecuado decírselo, así que se lo inventaría. Pero… ella estaba siendo sincera; normalmente no tendría problemas en mentir, porque él no lucía de consciencia para que se atormentase por lo que hacía, simplemente actuaba, pero esta vez… algo le hizo cambiar, algo que no le pareció justo. Bueno, sería una pequeña mentira, además, no tenía mundo del que proceder. –Mi mundo fue consumido por la oscuridad.

Sí, así seguro que no le preguntaría nada más.

-Ah… ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo saliste?

Mierda. Esta chica nunca hacía lo que él predecía. Qué chica tan problemática.

-Pues… es un pasado que no me gusta recordar.

-Oh… ¿Y… tu familia?- Vanitas negó con la cabeza.- Lo siento.

-Bah, es mejor estar así, solo. –Se estaba metiendo tan bien en su papel que hasta él mismo se lo acababa creyendo.- No tienes que preocuparte de nadie.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- el chico la miró.- Si de verdad hubieses sentido algo por tus seres queridos no dirías nada de eso.

Vanitas no dijo nada. No le apetecía discutir por unas personas que eran ficticias.

-Oye, Kate, ¿en tu mundo no hay unversed?

-No… qué va, nunca nos ha atacado ninguno.

-¿Y dónde está ese mundo?

-Pues… no lo sé, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy ahora.

-Es verdad, supongo que ahora no puedes orientarte. Pero, ¿cómo se llama?

-Kingdom Crystal. ¿Has estado alguna vez?

-No… creo que no.

Se quedaron callados un rato, sin saber qué más decir. Había caído la noche y ni se habían percatado de ello. Vanitas sentenció que ya era hora de regresar, al menos, lo era para ella. Acompañó a la chica hasta su habitación, donde se detuvo a mirar cómo se metía en ella. La chica se giró, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Vanitas.- el joven se sorprendió ante aquella despedida, algo que jamás creía que iba a oír de ella, algo que jamás nadie le había dicho. Aquella frase tan simple, le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Kate.- le respondió, suavemente. La chica sonrió y cerró la puerta, desapareciendo de su vista. Aquél tipo, aquel muchacho que se quedó un rato mirando la inmaculada puerta, ése, no era Vanitas.

* * *

**¡Espero que os halla gustado! Sí, sí, yo también babeo con Vanitas, pero he de controlarme :P**

**Gracias por los reviews, animan mucho! Y a Vanitas también le ponen contento... no mal penséis ¬¬ (o sí...)**

**Well... espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, porque voy a estar unos días ausente... pero no dejaré tirado a Vanitas por nada del mundo!**

**Me despido ya, que me pongo cansina u.u' **

**Sayo!**

**PD: Sí, me llevo a Vanitas conmigo de vacaciones... lo siento, chicas. :D  
**


	5. Sin corazón

**Los personajes de KH no me pertenecen, son de Square- Enix y Disney.**

**Enjoy it!**

**

* * *

Sin corazón**

El chico se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Xehanort. Al principio, estaba de buen humor, pero con forme se acercaba a su destino, más irritable se encontraba. Pensó en todos los secretos que Kate le había dicho exclusivamente a él, que por supuesto, ella daba por sentado que se los contaría al viejo, pero… pero él se había sentido… especial, por así decirlo. Especial porque se los había contado sólo a él. Se sintió mal consigo mismo por estar pensando en estas ñoñeces y tonterías sentimentalistas, algo que él no podía sentir. Cosas sin sentido, cosas que jamás él, el señor de la oscuridad y de los unversed, y que se sentía orgulloso de ello, no había pensado jamás. Es más, esas cosas les repugnaba, les repelía.

Sin embargo, ahora debía de traicionar su confianza con Kate, algo que nunca se había cuestionado en hacer, y que sin embargo, ahora podría incluso dudar. Abrió la puerta del laboratorio, en la que se encontraba el científico, examinando la piedra falsa minuciosamente.

-Maestro…

-¡Ah, Vanitas! Supongo que habrás traído lo que te pedí, ¿no?- Así es, información acerca del cristal. Vanitas supo que le iba a tocar este trabajo, que aunque él no era muy de hablar, se defendía bastante bien convenciendo a la gente, y haciendo tratos con ella, aunque normalmente lo hacía por la fuerza.- ¿Y bien?

-El cristal está formado por luz, es decir, ese es su poder.

-¡Lo sabía!

-El Cristal Rey elige a las personas que no tienen oscuridad en sus corazones y les otorga con un cristal menor. Al parecer, ese cristal tiene alma propia.

-¿Y dónde está su mundo?

-No lo sabe, no puede ubicarse desde aquí.

-Maldición, es cierto. Vanitas, convéncela como sea, pero hay que ir a ese mundo cuanto antes. ¿De acuerdo? La única forma de ir, es que ella misma nos lleve.

-Sí, maestro.

-¿Va todo bien?- Vanitas se quedó callado un momento, para luego preguntar.

-Maestro, ¿ha habido alguien como yo… que ha conseguido un corazón?

Xehanort se quedó sin habla. ¿Vanitas… preguntando por un corazón? Al momento soltó una carcajada.

-No seas ridículo, el único modo de conseguirlo sería mediante Kingdom Hearts. De todas formas, estás hecho de oscuridad, aunque consiguieses un corazón, este acabaría siendo consumido por ella.- lo miró durante un segundo, y prosiguió, mientras se acariciaba la barba con una mano.- Creo que… alguien te está afectado o influenciando más de lo que esperaba. ¿Sientes algo?

Vanitas se quedó mudo ante aquella pregunta, pero no iba a picar en el anzuelo, ya conocía demasiado bien a su maestro.

-Yo… no, no puedo sentir nada.

-Menos mal, si me hubieses respondido otra cosa, hubiera comenzado a preocuparme. Así es, no puedes sentir nada, así que no te preocupes por eso. Céntrate en la misión. Y no le quites la vista de encima.

Vanitas resopló, era obvio que se estaba refiriendo al percance de hace unas horas.

-Ha prometido no marcharse ni intentar huir.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué le has ofrecido a cambio?

-Información acerca de los unversed y los sincorazón. Pero tranquilo, nada que nos comprometa. No sabe nada de nosotros.

-Bien hecho, chico. Ahora, descansa. Mañana podréis iros para matar a un par de sincorazón. Eso bastará para tenerla entretenida.

-Sí, maestro.

Vanitas se retiró, dejando de nuevo solo a su maestro. Se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde se echó sobre la cama. Al fin… un poco de calma. Se quedó largo rato en aquella posición, mirando el techo.

_-Buenas noches, Vanitas._

Suspiró. Qué extraña le había resultado aquella situación, era como si Kate hubiese cambiado totalmente de parecer con respecto a él, y sólo había tenido que hablar con ella. Qué simples resultaban los seres con corazón, a pesar de que Xehanort le dijo que ellos eran más complicados que los sincorazón. La única forma de conseguir la información que él quería era jugando con los sentimientos de Kate. ¿Pero cómo se supone que haría eso? Él no entendía de sentimientos, sólo sabía que podían hacer daño y que hacían débiles a las personas, pero nada más, al fin y al cabo, él no poseía ninguno.

Aún así… esa sonrisa que se le había formado tras desearle buenas noches… ¿qué significaba? ¿Por qué había sonreído de aquella forma? Él sólo sonreía cuando algo le parecía divertido, y eso sólo era cuando era a costa de alguien. Estaba confundido. ¿Acaso ella…? No, no podía ser, eso era imposible.

Se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Imposible, él no podría sentir jamás.

Maldición, de esta forma no se dormiría. Dio otra vuelta.

Ella… no.

Volvió a girarse.

Ni ella ni nadie le harían sentir nada, porque no tenía corazón. Además, ¿ella? ¿Hacerle sentir? ¿Pero, qué puñetas…? Sólo le ponía de los nervios. Aunque hoy… había sido diferente…

-¡Agh!- se incorporó rápidamente, con cara de malhumorado. ¡Sólo pensaba en ella! ¿Cómo iba a dormirse con tantas preguntas en su cabeza? Y estaba seguro de que si dormía pensando en ella, sólo tendría pesadillas. Maldita cría…

Se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Salió de la habitación, decidido a dar una vuelta por el castillo y despejarse. Todo estaba en silencio, sin ningún tipo de movimiento por los pasillos. Inconscientemente, sus pasos lo llevaron ante la puerta de Kate. Cuando se dio cuenta, soltó una maldición, mirando furioso la puerta blanca. Sin embargo, no se movió de allí; se apoyó en la pared de enfrente y se cruzó de brazos, esperando algo. Extrañamente, el estar allí le daba una sensación de tranquilidad; aquello hacía que el sueño volviera a él, y poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos.

Al rato, la puerta se abrió y Kate asomó la cabeza, sintiendo aquella aura maligna cerca de su habitación. Observó a Vanitas apoyado en la pared, durmiendo. Sonrió, divertida. No parecía en absoluto tan malo como decía ser. Es más, si no fuera por esa oscuridad que lo envolvía, diría que era un chico normal con un corazón. Se acercó a él, extrañada de que no se diera cuenta de que ella había salido de su cuarto, y decidió que no era justo que la vigilara de aquella forma tan incómoda, por lo que lo tomó por los hombros y lo adentró en su habitación. Sonrió al ver que Vanitas andaba, aunque estuviera dormido; quizás fuera sonámbulo…

Lo sentó en la cama y vio cómo él solo se echaba, sin su ayuda. Lo hacía todo mecánicamente, aun dormido. Kate observó que tenía un trozo de cama en el que podía dormir, pero no le pareció apropiado. Decidió irse al pequeño hueco, pero se echó a los pies de Vanitas y se hizo un ovillo, ocupando el menor sitio posible, pero estando cómoda.

* * *

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se incorporó, soltando un gran bostezo. Se estiró todo lo que pudo, mientras las vagas imágenes de momentos antes de dormirse la noche anterior pasaban por su cabeza.

Un momento.

Él no recordó haberse ido a su habitación después de pasear por el castillo. Él se había quedado frente a la puerta de Kate y… y ya está. ¿Se quedó dormido allí? Entonces… ¿cómo había llegado hasta su habitación?

Paseó la mirada por el cuarto, que se le hacía familiar, pero no lo asemejaba. Definitivamente, ése no era su cuarto. Iba a levantarse cuando vio lo que tenía a sus pies. Quedó totalmente inmóvil, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Fue entonces cuando supo que se encontraba en el cuarto de Kate. ¡¿Y había dormido allí? ¡¿Con ella? ¡¿Juntos? ¡¿En la misma cama?

Joder, joder, joder…

Observó a la chica un momento, comprobando que estaba dormida. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a él. Se movió un poco para salir de allí, tratando de no despertarla. Quizás ella lo había visto en el pasillo y lo entró en su cuarto. ¿Pero con qué fin? A lo mejor lo había torturado para sacarle información y él no se acordaba de nada. O sólo le dio pena verlo en el pasillo, durmiendo. ¿Pena? Sentimientos innecesarios…

No sabía qué pensar. La verdad es que de aquella chica nada le sorprendía, era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Observó su rostro dormido, como otras veces había hecho, y escuchó su tranquila y acompasada respiración. Le pareció en aquél momento alguien sumamente vulnerable, alguien débil que debía de ser protegido. Y el único que podía hacer eso, era él. Supuso que eso debía de hacer en las misiones que Xehanort les encomendara, proteger al portador del cristal, protegerla a ella…

Se acercó más a la chica, aspirando su aroma. Apoyó un brazo en la cama mientras se acercaba, tratando de memorizar su perfume. Kate se giró, quedando boca arriba, y exponiendo su cuello. Vanitas se relamió los labios inconscientemente y rozó con ellos su cuello, haciéndole a la chica soltar un suspiro. El joven se retiró para comprobar que no se había despertado y abrió un poco más la boca, besando su cuello. Ella gruñó por lo bajo, por lo que a él le pareció que respondía bastante bien. Esta vez, quiso llegar más lejos, y se aventuró a probar directamente de su boca. Sentía curiosidad por saber a qué sabían esos labios a los que estuvo tan tentado de morder aquella vez…

Una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, concentrándose especialmente en su pecho. Cerró los ojos, experimentando aquella nueva sensación, degustándose con ella. Se acercó un poco más, queriendo sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Notó que los labios de su compañera se movieron levemente, correspondiendo el beso. Al principio dudó, pero poco a poco, fue perdiendo "miedo" y fue alargando el beso, hasta retirarse por falta de aire. Se separó de ella despacio, queriendo llevarse consigo aquél sabor. Dejó los ojos cerrados, tratando de asimilar lo que había hecho y las consecuencias que traería… aunque se preocupaba más en aguantar el impulso de abalanzarse sobre ella, teniendo en cuenta que estaba prácticamente encima de ella.

-¿Esta es la nueva forma de darme los buenos días?

Vanitas abrió los ojos, alarmado, encontrándose con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, que lo miraban directamente. Trató de pensar algo rápido, pero su cerebro estaba bloqueado, aún sintiendo aquél sabor en sus labios.

Se incorporó deprisa, alejándose de ella.

-Tsk…- tenía que decir algo, algo que no le hiciera quedar mal y que la molestara. ¿Por qué? Bueno… porque molestarla le causaba infinito placer.- No te creas nada, sólo te estaba probando.

Diana.

Kate se incorporó igual de rápido que él, y frunció el ceño, terriblemente molesta.

-¡¿Probarme? ¡¿Pero qué te has creído? ¡No soy tu juguete! ¡Si quieres probar a alguien sin importarle su reacción, vete con alguien como tú, sin sentimientos!

La pelota fue devuelta con igual dureza, golpeándole fuertemente.

-¡Yo no necesito a nadie! ¡Estoy mejor solo!

-¡Pues vete! ¡Aquí nadie te quiere!

-¡Aquí la única que debe irse eres tú!

-¡Me iría, si no fuera porque yo no rompo mis promesas!

Mierda, la había vuelto a fastidiar. Ella había prometido no marcharse a cambio de información, y parecía estar dispuesta a cumplirlo. ¿Y ahora qué? Ella parecía estar muy dolida, y sólo la había besado…

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Así que se trataba de eso…

Salió de la habitación sin decir palabra, pensando en todo lo que podía hacer, y se fue directamente hacia el tejado, aquél lugar que tanto le gustaba. Trató de poner en orden sus ideas.

Él había tenido el morro de besarla, sólo por curiosidad. Por curiosidad y algo más. Aquella chica le producía una extraña atracción… física. Pero aquella osadía le había permitido descubrir el punto débil de los sentimientos. Él la había besado por curiosidad, sin mostrar ningún tipo de interés hacia ella, y eso le había dicho. Joder, al menos, había sido sincero. O eso creía.

Pero si le hubiese dicho otra cosa, si hubiese mostrado interés… quizás ella no hubiese reaccionado tan violenta, y sólo quizás hubiese tenido la oportunidad de acercarse más a ella para sacarle información.

Jugar con los sentimientos. Así que era eso tan simple… Una idea brillante. Además, así podría disfrutar de esa cálida sensación otra vez.

Todo eran ventajas, al menos, para él.

Se recostó en el tejado, poniendo sus manos en la nuca. La sabiduría de Xehanort se le estaba contagiando. Estaba a punto de realizar su primer experimento con los sentimientos de un "organismo vivo", como diría el viejo.

Frunció el ceño. Pero, ¿cómo le mostraría sus sentimientos, si ella sabía que él no poseía ninguno?

Maldición… ¿cómo mostrarse simpático con alguien a quien odiaba?

Bueno… no la odiaba, sólo es que pensaba demasiado.

Fuese como fuese, trataría de poner su plan en marcha. Xehanort querría resultados pronto, y si seguía jodiéndola, no llegarían a ninguna parte. Recordó que Xehanort quería que lucharan hoy contra sincorazón, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kate, aun sin tener muy claro cómo debía de comportarse con ella.

No tuvo la delicadeza de llamar antes de entrar, simplemente, entró. No halló a la chica en la habitación, por lo que se alarmó en un principio, pero al ver la puerta del baño cerrada, pensó que se encontraría allí. Se detuvo ante ella y respiró hondo. De acuerdo, esta vez, sí llamaría. Y eso hizo, pero nadie contestó. Se asustó un poco, pensando que tampoco se encontraba allí, y entonces sí la había jodido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta y entró, encontrándose con Kate cubriéndose con una toalla.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Otra vez sintió un impulso bestial, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara de forma extraña. Aunque esta vez, sí le obedeció.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, estampándola contra la pared, cubriendo su cuerpo, besándola de forma salvaje. Kate apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo tenía encima, acariciando su cuerpo, haciendo que la toalla resbalase. Por suerte, pudo cogerla a tiempo, evitando que cayese del todo. Inconscientemente, respondió al beso de Vanitas, haciéndole sentir deseada, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara de placer.

Un rayo de cordura pasó a su lado. Empujó al chico y le pegó una guantada en la cara, haciéndole girar la cabeza y dejándolo quieto, ambos con las respiraciones aceleradas. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Vanitas se tocó la parte dolorida.

-Ya te he dicho que te vayas con alguien como tú, no puedes ir besando a la gente porque sí.

-¿Y tú qué sabes si lo hago porque sí?- replicó, sin mirarle a la cara. Kate se quedó muda, no pudo responder inmediatamente.

-Porque no puedes sentir nada, por eso lo sé.

-Tsk… quizás eso es lo que nos diferencia. Eso es lo que te hace débil.

Salió del baño, dejando a Kate sorprendida de sus palabras. Quizás él… no, no podía ser. Vanitas no podía sentir. Él era un ser humano incompleto. Él carecía de corazón.

* * *

**Ha sido un capi raro... pero, en fin, las cosas no son tan bonitas como las pintan...**

**Anyway, vamos a babear (me incluyo yo) con Vanitas mucho *¬***

**Yey, este me salió muy cortito... pero será importante para darle un sentido a la historia n.n**

**Espero no demorarme mucho para el siguiente... **

**hasta entonces!  
**


	6. Malas y buenas intenciones

**Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix y Disney.**

**Aquí está de nuevo Vanitas, para no romperle el corazón a las fans (por orden mía, porque últimamente está muy perezoso xD)**

**Disfrutadlo!**

**

* * *

**

**Malas y buenas intenciones**

Xehanort no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, y tampoco preguntó nada. Él no era tonto y podía hacerse una ligera idea acerca de lo que le ocurría a Vanitas. El chico sólo le había dicho que Kate se encontraba indispuesta y no le apetecía ir a destruir sincorazón. Naturalmente, el indispuesto era él. No tenía cabeza para combatir, al menos, no a su lado. De todas formas, pensó que le vendría bien un poco de ejercicio, así que se dirigió al gimnasio del castillo, que se encontraba en el patio trasero. Un amplio campo de entrenamiento donde podría estar tranquilo, sin pensar en nada más.

Invocó a su llave espada y comenzó a practicar con ella.

¿Por qué se había sentido de aquella forma tan extraña cuando la vio en el baño? La había tratado mal, a pesar de su promesa. Sin embargo, él no tuvo ningún pudor en mandar aquellos unversed para ganar tiempo y mantenerla entretenida, tratando de evitar que se marchara con el cristal el día anterior.

Golpeó con su arma los obstáculos que había ante él.

Así es. Él había invocado a todos los unversed. Él envió al unversed atacarlos en Nunca Jamás, él envió a todos los unversed atacar a Kate para que pudiera encontrarla. Él… se puso en medio para salvarla.

Corrió hacia un muro y saltó hacia atrás, girándose en el aire y lanzando una bola de fuego a la diana más lejana.

Él no había pretendido salvarla, sólo evitar que se rompiera, que estuviera inservible.

_-¡No soy tu juguete!_

Apretó los dientes. ¿No lo era? Él estaba jugando con ella. Había jugado con ella. Con ella y con sus sentimientos. Él la salvó porque…

Se detuvo. Trató de calmar su respiración. Llevaba horas entrenando y se estaba poniendo el sol. Aún no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Quería conocerla un poco más, independientemente de las órdenes de Xehanort, independiente al cristal. Quería saber… quién era Kate.

La había conocido sólo enfadada, por su culpa. Pero no la había visto reír, ni llorar, ni sonreír plenamente, ni sentirse feliz, ni estar asustada…

Jamás se había relacionado con alguien, y esta era la única persona que había captado su interés. Le había prometido tratarla bien… ¿por qué no cumplir con su promesa esta vez? Él se divertía a su costa, haciéndole enfadar, pero eso sólo podía hacerlo si estaba junto a ella. Y tenía que admitir, que a pesar de la tensión establecida entre ambos, se había divertido con ella.

Caminó hasta llegar fuera del castillo, antes de llegar al bosque, y se tumbó en la hierba, cansado. Cerró los ojos, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco.

Sí… todo se volvía demasiado aburrido si no estaba ella…

¿Por qué demonios había tenido el descaro de besarla? ¡No sólo una, sino dos veces!

Se sentó en el poyete de la ventana, mirando el bosque. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de recordar el tacto del beso. ¿Dónde narices había aprendido a besar de aquella forma? Recordaba cómo su cuerpo vibraba al sentirlo tan cerca, al notar sus fieros labios con los suyos…

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella nunca sucumbía ante un hombre, y menos con alguien como él. Pero… tuvo que admitir que le había hecho sentir miles de sensaciones al mismo tiempo… algo totalmente desconocido para ella. Aunque ya estaba cansada de darle oportunidades, ella era una persona, joder, una con sentimientos.

Sentimientos…

Si se suponía que él no tenía ninguno, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Quizás… sólo era curiosidad, o quería imitar a las personas normales. No, él no era de la clase de gente que se dejaba llevar por lo que hacían los demás. A pesar de no tener corazón, sí que era un tipo complicado.

¿En qué estaría pensando ahora? Tal vez se estuviera riendo de ella en esos momentos, o quizás trataba de averiguar por qué la había besado. Quizás se sintiera confuso… o quizás no.

Vaya un dilema. Lo mejor era…sí. ¿Por qué no preguntárselo directamente?

Escuchó unos pasos acercársele, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras la brisa lo acariciaba. Quiso ignorar a la persona que se le acercó y se arrodilló junto a él, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando sintió un familiar tacto besándole los labios.

Demasiado dulce.

Sucumbió y tuvo que responder. Aquella sensación, junto con ese fresco aroma, lo embriagó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Kate, que se retiró para dejar que se incorporara.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Qué, tú puedes besarme cuando quieras y yo no?

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? No creo siquiera que comprendas lo que significa.

-No tengo corazón, pero no soy imbécil. Sé que se hace cuando…- se quedó callado, sin poder continuar la frase.

-¿Cuándo…?

-Déjalo. Sí, quizás no lo entienda ni logre comprenderlo nunca.- se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse al castillo. No quería hablar sobre sentimientos, algo que él no poseía.

-No lo entenderás nunca si no tratas de entenderlo. Si te aferras a no tener corazón, no podrás saber qué significa.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? Te recuerdo que no puedo sentir. Y tampoco es que me interese mucho hacerlo…

-Entonces no vuelvas a hacer que parezca real.

Vanitas se giró, sorprendido, mirándola a los ojos, tratando de descifrar el significado de aquellas palabras.

-¿Es que querías que fuese real?

-Yo no he dicho eso…- Kate se levantó, tratando de dar por zanjado el asunto, tomando el camino hacia el castillo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan especial para ti?

-No lo sabrás si no sientes.

Vanitas fue hacia ella y la cogió del brazo, haciendo que parara.

-Si tuviera un corazón… ¿podría saber qué significa?

-Incluso gente que posee un corazón, no sabe lo que significa.

-¿Y por qué no me enseñas a conocer lo que significa? Quiero saber… por qué es tan especial.

Kate se giró hacia él, sorprendida. Vanitas estaba igualmente sorprendido de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, pero parecía que lo estaba diciendo en serio.

-Hace un momento, habías dicho que no querías saber nada acerca de los sentimientos, ¿a qué viene ese cambio?

-Porque quiero conocer… cómo es una persona real.

La chica no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Ese era realmente Vanitas?

-Esas cosas no se enseñan, se aprenden con las experiencias.

Kate se soltó del agarre, yendo hacia el castillo. El joven utilizó su velocidad para plantarse frente a ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué experiencias? ¿Cómo las aprendo?

-¡Ay, no lo sé! Yo tampoco soy alguien que sepa de todo, ¿sabes? Sólo… sientes.

Vanitas se acercó a ella y la besó, dejándola de piedra. Trató de apartarlo a un lado, pero besaba demasiado bien. Cuando pudo alejarse de él, alzó una mano para darle una bofetada, pero él la cogió del brazo.

-Ese truco ya me lo sé.

-¿Q-qué demonios te crees que haces?

-Sentir.

-¡No seas idiota! Sentir no consiste sólo en besar a la gente. Hay más formas de demostrar cariño.

-Pero yo no trato sólo de demostrar cariño.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta besarte.

Kate se quedó muda, y enrojeció al instante. Pues sí, era un chico bastante sincero y directo.

-¿A ti no? En el baño no parecías quejarte, y en la cama tampoco…

-¡Ya vale! Es que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar…

-No me digas…- dijo, en un tono socarrón, acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

-Espera… para sentir…-trataba de frenar el cuerpo del chico colocando sus manos en su pecho.- debes de conocer a la otra persona… si no la conoces, no sabes qué sientes, ¿no?

Vanitas paró en aquél instante. ¿Conocer a Kate? Esto empezaba a ponerse interesante…

-¿Y cómo puedo conocerte?

-Pues… eso requiere tiempo, establecer una confianza y una "conexión" entre ambos. Ayer me enseñaste tu lugar favorito, y me preguntabas cosas sobre mí, esa es una buena forma de hacerlo…

-De acuerdo.- el chico cogió a Kate de la cintura y al instante se encontraban en el tejado del castillo, aún juntos. Vanitas no quería soltarla. No sabía por qué, pero el calor de su cuerpo hacía que un fuego interno comenzara a arder.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-Para hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Kate.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron, notando el cuerpo del joven tan pegado al suyo, que casi podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón… si lo tuviera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así, de repente? Hace unas horas no podías verme ni en pintura. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar?

-Pues… tú, supongo.

Kate pareció dudar, pero finalmente accedió.

-Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre ella y sobre su mundo, tratando de no levantar sospechas sobre sus verdaderas intenciones.

Al principio, Kate sólo respondía a lo que él preguntaba, ni más, ni menos, pero poco a poco fue contando un poco más cada vez, haciendo que hasta Vanitas se sorprendiera de las respuestas. Fue entonces cuando ella le preguntó por qué había decidido unirse a Xehanort.

-Me convertí en su discípulo para poder controlar mi oscuridad interior, para que no me destruyera a mí mismo.- bueno, era verdad, en parte.

Kate trató de describirle su mundo, cómo eran los que allí vivían y por qué se marchó. No tenía intención de contárselo todo, y esto el chico lo notó, haciéndole ver que, como él, tenía un pasado que no quería recordar. Le contó que trabajaba en el palacio de la reina de Kingdom Crystal, que era mucho más grande que el castillo de Xehanort, y vivía con su padre, la única familia que tenía.

Vanitas notó un ligero tono de tristeza, algo que él no podía simular bien cuando tenía que hablar de su pasado. Vio cómo los ojos de Kate se volvían acuosos cuando trataba de recordar cosas de cuando era pequeña. Inmediatamente, supo que allí faltaba algo, y pensando que así se sentiría mejor, desapareció al instante, dejando a la chica sorprendida. El joven regresó al momento, con dos helados en las manos, y le entregó uno, sonriendo. Aquella estupidez hizo que Kate le devolviera la sonrisa y aceptara su regalo. Tras sentarse a su lado, se sintió estúpido. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Aquello que no habría hecho jamás con nadie, lo hacía con ella. No tenía sentido.

Pensó que ella lo había sacado de esa soledad que lo perseguía, haciéndole sentir algo especial. De acuerdo, había admitido que ella no era su juguete, muy a su pesar, y estaba dispuesto a darle un "trato más humano". Pero ella era parte del plan de Xehanort, por lo tanto, sólo tenía que acercarse un poco más a ella para conseguir su objetivo.

Cuando oscureció, Vanitas la llevó a su habitación, y de nuevo, se giró para desearle buenas noches. Otra vez esa tonta sonrisa en la cara. Y otra vez esa tonta contestación.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

Suspiró al llegar a su cuarto, donde se echó en la cama, destrozado.

Todo iba sobre ruedas. Al fin, Kate se había abierto a él, sin mucho esfuerzo. Sólo tendría que mantener esta "relación" un poco más, hasta que ella les guiara hasta su mundo.

Qué inteligente era. Y no había sido necesario obligarla por la fuerza. Jugar con los sentimientos era algo muy fácil, sólo tenía que seguir improvisando. Por otro lado, aquél beso había hecho que algo interno y desconocido para él despertara. Sólo deseaba besarla una y otra vez, juntar su cuerpo y acariciarlo hasta hartarse.

Esta atracción física lo estaba matando, hacía que a veces perdiera el rumbo de su plan y de la misión, metiéndose de lleno en un tema que a él no le importaba y no le involucraba para nada. Llegó a pensar que esto también se producía por la forma en la que ella lo miraba a los ojos, le hablaba o incluso en su forma de moverse. Algo hacía que cada vez que recordaba su beso o el tacto de su piel, se relamiera los labios, tratando de dejar aquél sabor en él.

Se acurrucó en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Se llevó los dedos a los labios. Esa sensación… era tan placentera…

Apartó los dedos, vergonzosa. ¿Cómo era posible que él besara de aquella forma, si él jamás había besado a nadie? Bueno, eso era lo que ella creía… ¿y si…?

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso tampoco era asunto suyo. Quizás fuera su propio instinto el que lo empujaba a actuar de aquella forma. Recordar su encuentro en el baño le producía escalofríos… y no necesariamente de miedo. Esas sensaciones por su cuerpo, que la habían hecho estremecer… ¿habría él sentido lo mismo? Sí, seguro que sí. La forma en que la miró, esos ojos… parecían querer comérsela con la mirada. En vez de ver a un chico, le pareció ver a una bestia que se abalanzaba sobre su presa.

Se acurrucó mejor y se dispuso a dormir.

Ese chico… cada vez le parecía más humano.

* * *

**Ñe, otro capi extraño... y corto u.u**

**Pero bueno, ya sabemos de qué palo va Vanitas. Qué cruel... y como me encanta *¬***

**El pasado de Kate comenzará a desvelarse a partir del siguiente cap n.n**

**No más spoilers! :D**

**Gracias por leerlo!  
**

**Sayo!  
**


	7. Kingdom Crystal

**Los personajes de Kindom Hearts no me pertenecen, son de Disney y Square-Enix.**

**Record! No sé cómo he podido escribir el capi más largo en menos tiempo... qué máquina soy (ñe, échate flores... ¬¬)**

**Primero, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me hacen mucha ilu :)  
**

**Segundo, este es uno de los capis que más me han gustado, personalmente xD**

**Y tercero, disfrutadlo! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom Crystal**

Otra tranquila mañana en su gran castillo, con todo un día para continuar sus experimentos acerca del cristal. Había dormido tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de sobresaltos. Porque… ¿qué narices? Él ya tenía una edad avanzada y tenía que mirar por su salud. Si aquellos dos críos (véase Vanitas y Kate) seguían causándole tantos sustos (como el día en que Kate trató de escapar), le daría un ataque al corazón… o algo peor.

Desayunó tranquilo y a gusto, solo, en su gran mesa del salón. Cuando acabó, se dirigió a su laboratorio, donde continuaría con sus investigaciones. Cogió un tubo de ensayo para verter el líquido que contenía en el falso cristal, cuando el suelo vibró y el líquido fue a parar en la mesa.

Un ligero tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo, mientras trataba de calmarse y rogarse paciencia a sí mismo.

De nuevo, otro estruendo, derribando al mismo tiempo varios libros de las estanterías. Se acabó.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana, hecho una furia, y la abrió de mala manera. Observó el espectáculo que tenía en frente: Vanitas luchaba contra Kate, entre risas y bromas. Le encantaba picarla y eso servía para que ella atacara un poco más en serio, aunque ambos peleaban de coña. El suelo estaba resentido por la pelea en varios puntos, sin hierba, con algunos agujeros.

-¡Vosotros dos! ¿Es que no hay suficiente campo para luchar? ¿Tenéis que hacerlo justo aquí?

Inmediatamente, los dos chicos dejaron de pelear, y miraron a su interlocutor, que parecía muy enfadado.

-Lo siento, maestro, no volverá a ocurrir.- dijo Vanitas, tratando de ponerse serio, pero se le escapaba una risita. Hizo una reverencia larga, tratando de que no se le viera la cara, mirando de reojo a Kate, que se cubría la boca con una mano. Le cogió la cabeza e hizo que se inclinara. Kate se sorprendió, pero enseguida comenzó a reír.

-Lo siento, Xehanort, nos iremos a otro lugar. – dijo ella, tras levantar la cabeza.

Los dos jóvenes se retiraron, volviendo a pelearse entre ellos… amistosamente.

Xehanort los vio marcharse, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Jóvenes… Creo que Vanitas me está perdiendo el respeto.

* * *

Hacía dos días que Vanitas había prometido tratarla mejor. Había conseguido establecer una especie de conexión entre los dos, creando una pequeña línea de confianza. Para hacer el tiempo más ameno, trataba de hacerla enfadar con el propósito de que ella le atacara. Una pelea siempre era bienvenida para él y podría demostrarle quién mandaba. Lucharon como la primera vez que se encontraron, tratando de imponer, mediante un juego, respeto sobre su contrincante. Pero esto no era tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que hacer complicados movimientos sobre la hierba mojada era todo un reto. Y Vanitas pudo comprobarlo él mismo.

Saltó hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque de Kate, pero resbaló y cayó de culo al suelo. Ambos contrincantes se quedaron callados, sorprendidos de que el mismísimo Vanitas hubiera tenido tal descuido. Al momento, Kate estalló en carcajadas. El chico la miró, sorprendido. Así que esa era Kate cuando reía…

Observó minuciosamente sus facciones, cómo su sonrisa se ampliaba y sus ojos se cerraban. Le recorrió una pequeña sensación agradable, hasta que se percató de que se estaba riendo de él.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, mocosa? ¡Esto aún no se ha acabado!

Dicho esto, se levantó rápidamente, teniendo cuidado esta vez de no escurrirse, y se dirigió hacia ella. Kate lo recibió con una bola de fuego, que pudo esquivar sin problemas,

De pronto, el cristal comenzó a parpadear, sorprendiendo a la joven. Lo alzó entre sus dedos y lo contempló.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Vanitas, acercándose a ella.

-Peligro. Parece que el Cristal Rey me está avisando.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay peligro en mi mundo. El cristal reacciona a las órdenes del Cristal Rey.

-¿Siempre parpadea cuando hay peligro?

-No es eso, es que me manda mensajes.

-¿Mensajes? ¿Y tú los entiendes?

-Sí, el portador del cristal entiende el lenguaje de su piedra.

-¿No deberías ir a tu mundo?

La chica lo miró indecisa.

-En mi mundo hay guerreros más fuertes que yo para protegerlo, no creo que…

-Kate, ¿por qué te habría avisado si no?

-El Cristal Rey avisa a todos los usuarios, es normal que también me haya avisado.

-¿No te preocupa?

La chica lo miró incrédula. ¿A qué venía esa preocupación e insistencia? Pero joder, tenía razón. Un extraño nerviosismo comenzó a inundarla, llenándola de dudas y preocupaciones.

Sí, ya era hora de volver.

* * *

Vanitas llamó a la puerta del laboratorio, tratando de aparentar calma. Su actitud era de absoluta serenidad, nadie diría que por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, impaciente por provocar caos en aquél nuevo mundo. El chico, acompañado de Kate, esperó a que Xehanort abriera. Era obvio que Vanitas no iba a dejar que Kate entrara, pudiendo ver el falso cristal y desvelando ciertas partes de su plan que ella no debería saber. Al momento, el maestro abrió la puerta y se encontró con los dos jóvenes, dispuestos a darle la noticia.

-Maestro, Kate ha recibido un aviso del Cristal Rey, indicándole que hay peligro en su mundo. Debe partir cuanto antes.

Xehanort no respondió enseguida, tratando de analizar minuciosamente la información recibida.

-Está bien. Vanitas, ve con ella. Si Kingdom Crystal está en peligro, no es seguro dejar que vaya sola. Os esperaré aquí. Kate, ¿puedes utilizar el cristal para transportarte a tu mundo?

-Incluso aquí, debería funcionar sin problemas, pero… nunca he probado a transportarme con alguien más… no sé si funcionará.

-Hay que intentarlo. Vanitas no sabe dónde está ese mundo, por lo que no puede abrir un portal para trasladarse hasta allí.

-No es necesario que me acompañe, de verdad, puedo ir yo sola.

-Kate, deja de ser tan orgullosa. No voy a dejar de molestarte con mi compañía ni un segundo, ¿sabes?- intervino el chico, con un tono socarrón en su voz.

La joven lo miró, sumergiéndose por un segundo en la profundidad de sus ojos ambarinos.

-De acuerdo, nos iremos ahora, si te parece bien.

-Vale.

-Bien, iré a prepararme.

Kate se retiró a su habitación, dejando a los dos varones solos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se deslizó hacia abajo, apoyada en ella.

Ese chico, ¿a qué jugaba? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma tan tentadora? Cada vez que abría la boca, sentía el impulso de probar sus labios. Jamás olvidaría la forma en que él la besó. Aquella sensación que la hizo estremecer…

Sacudió la cabeza. Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, no se concentraría en su misión. ¿Sería buena idea llevárselo consigo?

* * *

-Vanitas, he pensado algo. Quizás alguno de los habitantes de su mundo te hayan visto involucrado con los unversed, pero no han visto tu rostro. Creo que sería buena idea que cambiaras de vestimenta. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder esta oportunidad, habiendo llegado tan lejos.- dijo Xehanort, tratando de aparentar calma. Estaba emocionado, y su discípulo lo sabía. Al fin podría terminar con su investigación y hacerse con el Cristal Rey… a su debido tiempo.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.- dijo, tras un suspiro. Todo sea por la misión…

-Muy bien, ahora te explicaré lo que debes hacer.

* * *

Kate bajó las escaleras, dispuesta a enfrentarse a los ojos de Vanitas… no, a resolver el problema de su mundo, eso es.

Cuando bajó el último escalón, trató de divisar a su compañero, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Tampoco estaba Xehanort, cosa que le resultó más extraño aún. De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cercana abrirse, y al instante, apareció Vanitas, con mirada neutral. Pero había algo diferente en él…

-¿Estás lista, Kate?

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás… distinto.

-He cambiado de traje, ¿algún problema?

La chica no dijo nada, sólo dejó escapar una risita. El joven llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta, con un extraño dibujo tribal rojo, unos pantalones anchos negros y unas zapatillas anchas, negras y rojas. Xehanort regresó del laboratorio y los acompañó hasta el jardín, donde Kate podría transportarse con el cristal sin problemas. El maestro le dirigió una mirada al alumno. Puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente, no había entendido la idea de "cambiar de vestimenta".

-Bien, chicos, tened cuidado. Vanitas, protégela.

El chico asintió firmemente con la cabeza, dispuesto a cumplir la orden.

Kate cogió el cristal entre los dedos, haciéndolo brillar. Le tendió una mano a Vanitas, que sin dudarlo, la tomó. Xehanort observaba minuciosamente los gestos del joven, mientras se acariciaba la barba. La chica cerró los ojos, mientras se concentraba en su mundo.

Kingdom Crystal.

_Vamos, Kate, sólo un poco más, y el Cristal Rey será mío._

_Realmente, Kate no sospecha nada. Esta misión estará chupada._

_Lo siento… puedo sentir cómo el Cristal Rey me llama. Debo volver… a mi mundo._

Al fin, la luz brilló con más intensidad, cuando en la mente de Kate, pudo distinguir claramente su mundo. Al instante, los dos jóvenes desaparecieron, dejando tras de sí un flash de poca duración. El anciano se había cubierto los ojos como acto reflejo, y tras quitarse el brazo de su campo de visión, apareció una breve sonrisa en sus labios, que desapareció tan rápidamente como apareció.

-Interesante…

Dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a su laboratorio. Varias interrogaciones se le incrustaban en la mente, tratando de dar las respuestas más lógicas, pero, sin embargo, no estaba del todo conforme con ellas.

Las situaciones en las que su aprendiz se había visto involucrado le ayudaban a comprender cómo era una persona con corazón. En un principio, pensó que sería beneficioso para él, puesto que no llegó nunca a creer que Vanitas desarrollara ningún sentimiento. Eso era imposible. Vanitas carecía de corazón. Vanitas era oscuridad. Los únicos sentimientos que podría asemejar serían los negativos, provenientes de los unversed, que estos a su vez los extraen de las personas. Nada más.

Además, la retorcida personalidad de Vanitas lo hacía incompatible con algún tipo de sentimiento afable. Si Vanitas llegara a sentir algo por esa chica… lo más probable era que buscara en ella su propio placer, y con eso, pudiese desarrollar un sentimiento de posesión.

No entendía cómo Vanitas había sido capaz de tratar bien a Kate, aunque él mismo se lo haya pedido. Realmente, nunca pensó que lo haría. Estaba más que dispuesto a utilizar al joven para provocarle miedo a la chica, pero no lo había conseguido.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose hacia el falso cristal y mirándolo detenidamente.

Si Vanitas seguía más tiempo con ella… inevitablemente algo en él cambiaría, y podría ser perjudicial para su misión principal. Vanitas tenía que tener claro sus prioridades, pero parece que la llegada de esa chica al castillo lo había puesto todo patas arriba.

-Quizás sea capaz de recordar lo que sentía Ventus, por eso cree que siente de verdad… qué interesante…

* * *

La luz desapareció, dejándoles por un momento a oscuras. Abrieron los ojos despacio, mientras se adaptaban a la oscuridad de la noche. Una enorme luna se alzaba en el cielo estrellado, iluminando parte del entorno. Kate miró a su alrededor, comprobando que efectivamente, había vuelto a su hogar. Vanitas aún no se había soltado de la mano de Kate, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en el estómago. Instintivamente, la soltó, sintiéndose un poco estúpido al estar con ella de esa forma. ¡Ja! Ni que fuera importante para él…

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de captar todos los detalles de ese mundo en el menor tiempo posible. Estaban en un bosque, con unos árboles altos y frondosos, y había una luz detrás de ellos. Kate se separó de él, yendo hacia esa luz, ante la atenta mirada de Vanitas.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

-Ahora me toca a mí enseñarte mi lugar favorito.

Vanitas hizo una mueca, pero la siguió. ¿Tenía que ser precisamente ahora?

La chica caminó entre los árboles, seguida de su acompañante, cuando se paró en seco, tras salir de la espesura. Vanitas se paró también, viendo el espectáculo que tenía enfrente.

Ante ellos se hallaba un pequeño lago, con agua cristalina, rodeado de suave hierba y acompañado por la luz de la luna. Unas luciérnagas revoloteaban de un lado a otro, haciendo una extraña danza. La chica se acercó más, disfrutando de la visión que tenía ante ella. Vanitas fue tras ella, observando que había luz proveniente del lago.

-¿Qué narices…?

-Es el cristal del lago, tiene luz propia. Descubrí este sitio cuando…- se quedó callada de pronto, haciendo que Vanitas girara su vista hacia ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… nada.

-Kate…- odiaba admitirlo, pero le había entrado curiosidad. Quería saber todos los secretos de su acompañante. Tenía que saberlos. Era por el bien de la misión…

-…Cuando mi madre murió. El cristal la consumió, absorbió su alma y luego se destruyó. Era pequeña cuando ocurrió, así que no sé decirte cómo pasó.

-Espera, ¿eso te puede pasar a ti?

-Sí… bueno, yo no he utilizado el poder en excesivo, pero necesitaría una buena razón para usarlo.

Vanitas no dijo nada, sólo tomó una actitud seria.

-Bueno, vámonos. La reina tendrá que saber que estamos aquí.

-¿L-la reina?

-Claro, todo palacio tiene sus habitantes, ¿no? Además, no sería un reino si no tuviera realeza, ¿no te parece?

El chico no dijo nada más, sólo guió sus pasos tras ella, adentrándose de nuevo en el bosque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Xehanort seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, tratando de pensar las consecuencias que traería un Vanitas con una distinta personalidad y con sentimientos. Definitivamente, tendría que alejarlo de Kate… no eso no podía hacerlo. Maldición. Otra alternativa, sería hacerlo enfrentar contra _él_… sí, eso sería mucho mejor. Así le recordaría por qué está haciendo todo esto. Sería una buena forma de regresarlo a la realidad.

* * *

Caminaron durante largo rato, tras encontrar un sendero que se dirigía hacia el norte, mientras Vanitas observaba todo a su alrededor, sin mucho interés, sólo captando el mínimo sonido que podría indicarle peligro. No habían vuelto a hablar desde que dejaron atrás el lago, y eso a Vanitas le complacía. Sin embargo, Kate parecía algo tensa, y el chico quería saber por qué. De pronto, el sexto sentido de Vanitas se activó, girando el rostro instintivamente. Sonrió disimuladamente, mientras Kate seguía andando. Al regresar al mundo real, al darse cuenta que Vanitas no la seguía, se giró, mirándolo con una interrogación en el rostro.

-Vanitas, ¿qué pasa?

-Parece que ya sé por qué tu cristal parpadea. –añadió, tras ver que ella no lo entendía.- Sincorazón.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-Por ahí. –señaló fuera del camino, entre la oscuridad de los árboles.

Sin pensarlo, Kate se dirigió hacia el lugar señalado, corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. El chico resopló, y tras sonreír levemente, fue tras ella, alcanzándola al instante.

Los sincorazón no se encontraban lejos, afortunadamente. Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver a un grupo reducido, dos hombres y una mujer, luchando contra ellos.

-Son guerreros reales.- dijo Kate, tras reconocer la vestimenta azul de los combatientes.

-¿Guerreros reales?

-Los habrá enviado la reina para proteger al castillo y al Cristal Rey. Venga, vamos a ayudarles.

Vanitas no dijo nada más, sólo la siguió hasta el campo de batalla. Kate corrió hacia ellos, dispuesta a luchar, cuando varios sincorazón se interpusieron. Alzó el cristal y lo iluminó, causándoles graves daños a los seres. Al ver la luz, los guerreros se giraron para ver qué ocurría, y en seguida reconocieron a su joven compañera.

-¡Kate! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la mujer, sorprendida.

-Vaya, vaya. Mirad quién se ha dignado a aparecer. La pequeña agallas ha vuelto.- dijo el chico más joven, en un tono burlón.

-¡Cállate, Dean!- le ordenó Kei, un hombre robusto y serio.

-Kate, ¿dónde has estado?- volvió a preguntar la mujer, Yuri, amablemente.

-Es una larga historia…

-Siento interrumpir el bonito reencuentro, pero mejor dejar la cháchara para luego, ¿no?- dijo Vanitas, sacando su llave espada.

-¿Quién es ese?- dijo Dean, molesto de que le mandaran callar.

-Un… amigo. –contestó ella, tras dudar sólo un segundo. Vanitas le dirigió una fugaz mirada, pensando que se había imaginado lo que había dicho.

¿Amigo? ¿Realmente era un amigo?

-Oye, Kate,- dijo Dean, acercándose a ella. Vanitas tuvo una extraña sensación, como si estuvieran utilizando algo que era suyo. Trató de no prestarles atención, pero no pudo evitar afinar el oído.- ¿no tienes espada? Ten, utiliza una de las mías.

Kate tomó el pequeño sable que su compañero le dio, ignorando por completo el estado de nervios de Vanitas.

-Bien, chicos, en marcha.- sentenció Kei, encarando a los sincorazón. Sus compañeros lo imitaron, así como Vanitas, que no quiso quedarse atrás. Le demostraría a Kate que era mucho mejor con la espada que ese crío de Dean… bueno, sólo quería demostrárselo a sí mismo.

Kate se abalanzó sobre un par, blandiendo la espada. Daba gusto poder luchar así, de nuevo, con su propia fuerza, y no depender de una pequeña piedra. Los sincorazón comenzaban a descender en número, haciendo que dos personas compartieran el mismo objetivo.

Vanitas trataba de acabar con los seres antes de que Dean les asestara el golpe de gracia. Dean lo miraba furioso, sabiendo que trataría de hacer una especie de competición entre los dos, así que aceptó el reto. Ambos guerreros trataban de aumentar su número de objetivos frente a su rival, sin tener en cuenta a los demás. Al final, cuando sólo quedó un sincorazón, tuvieron que pararse para contemplar el tamaño que tenía.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Yuri, incrédula. ¿Cuándo diablos había aparecido algo tan grande?

-Es un seguidor oscuro.- respondió Vanitas, tranquilamente. Miró a Dean, que le devolvió la mirada, con una traviesa sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes blandieron sus espadas y se dirigieron hacia el sincorazón, que levantó uno de los brazos, dispuesto a acabar con ellos.

Se apartaron a tiempo, evitando que los aplastara. Vanitas utilizó su velocidad y se plantó frente a la cara del seguidor oscuro, lanzándole una enorme bola de fuego, causándole graves daños al objetivo y haciéndole retroceder.

-No está mal… -dijo Dean.- ¡Me toca!

El chico tomó sus dos espadas y arremetió contra el ser, golpeándole en las patas y haciendo que cayera de rodillas. El sincorazón se apoyó sobre una mano, para no perder el equilibrio, y alzó el otro brazo para lanzar una bola de energía oscura, pero Dean y Vanitas consiguieron golpearle a tiempo, inutilizando su brazo. El ser se encontraba totalmente expuesto ante ellos, esperando a que acabaran de una vez con él. Iban a comenzar a correr, para determinar quién de los dos era el más rápido, cuando algo pasó velozmente por su lado. Kate agarró firmemente su sable y de un estacazo, acabó con el seguidor oscuro, bajo la atónita mirada de los chicos.

-¡Ey! Iba a darle yo, ¿sabes?- se quejó Dean, bromeando.

-Venga, parecía que estabais actuando.- se defendió ella, mientras reía. Vanitas se rascó la nuca, mientras miraba para otro lado. Pues él iba totalmente en serio…

-Tenemos que reportar el informe a la reina.- sentenció Kei.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir también a ver a la reina.- dijo Kate.

-¿Los dos?

La chica dudó un momento. Era obvio que no confiaban en Vanitas.

-Sí, los dos.

-¿El motivo?

-¡Kei!- se quejó la chica.

-No olvides que sigo siendo un guardia real, aunque seamos amigos. Mi deber es proteger a la reina de cualquier amenaza.

-Yo también lo soy, y él no es una amenaza.- Kei arqueó una ceja.- De acuerdo, sé que es mejor ser precavidos y todo eso, pero confiad en mi, por favor.

Maldición, ya había pronunciado esas palabras. Los tres guerreros miraron fijamente la expresión de Kate, que les rogaba con el rostro que confiaran en ella. No podían resistirse, ella poseía un don para convencer a las personas, o al menos, a ellos.

-Muy bien, Kate. Pero escúchame bien: si algo ocurriese, es tu responsabilidad y no dudaremos en acabar con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Kate asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en la cara. Mientras, Vanitas se reía interiormente. ¿Acabar con él? Ya, ni que fuera tan fácil. Idiotas…

-Dadle nuestro informe a la reina, ella os explicará qué está pasando.

-Gracias, Kei.

* * *

Habían encontrado otro sendero, que también se dirigía al norte. Caminaron en silencio, hasta que Kate decidió romperlo.

-¿Por qué te picabas con Dean?

-Me gusta tener siempre el control de la situación.

-Sí… ya lo he notado. Te vuelves muy violento cuando alguien te lleva la contraria o cuando tocan algo que es… tuyo.

Vanitas la miró por el rabillo del ojo, serio, sin saber muy bien qué contestar a aquella observación.

-Sí, no soporto que toquen lo que es mío.

-Dean no ha tocado nada tuyo.

-¿Enserio?

Vanitas la tomó de la cara y la besó. Otra vez no le había dado tiempo a apartarse. Otra vez la había acorralado. Otra vez… atrapada en aquella sensación tan dulce. La embriagó una extraña necesidad. Deseó fundirse en aquellos labios que la atrapaban, quería disfrutarlos ella también, muy a su pesar. Su mente no paraba de gritarle que se detuviera, que lo apartara y continuaran su camino. ¿Como si nada hubiera pasado? Ella no era allí el ser frío sin corazón.

Vanitas se separó de ella, extrañado de que no le hubiera golpeado y por la necesidad de aire. Supuso que ella le echaría de nuevo el sermón, por lo que se mentalizó de que ya no tendría más beso, a pesar de que él tenía el control de la situación, por supuesto. Además, sentía como si aquello fuera una especie de droga, y ya había tenido su pequeña ración. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Kate lo miró a los ojos, con una extraña expresión en la mirada, similar al ruego. Esta vez, la chica se acercó a él y le besó, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Vanitas se quedó sorprendido, pero inmediatamente le correspondió, sonriendo para sí.

El beso se fue haciendo más pasional, a medida que los jóvenes trataban desesperadamente de unir sus cuerpos. El chico la estampó contra el árbol más cercano, mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo. Kate puso una de sus manos en su nuca, acariciando uno de sus mechones, la otra fue a su espalda, para atraerlo más hacia sí. Vanitas, por su parte, apenas dejaba tiempo para respirar, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle ver a su compañera las reacciones que le causaba en su cuerpo. Bajó a su cuello y mordió sin piedad alguna, mientras escuchó cómo ella soltaba un pequeño gemido y se apretaba más contra él. ¿Por qué? ¿Dolor? ¿Placer? El motivo daba igual, el caso era que algo le había recorrido la columna vertebral, como una descarga eléctrica, mandándole un mensaje directo a su cerebro: _hazlo, otra vez._

Y eso hizo. Mordió cuanto se le antojaba, notando cómo la respiración de Kate, gracias a él, se aceleraba por momentos. La chica notaba que perdía la razón, que pensar no era necesario en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaban allí. Instintivamente, rodeó con una de sus piernas, la cadera de Vanitas, mientras notaba que poco a poco, la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir.

De pronto, un ruido se escuchó en un árbol cercano, que los alertó, haciendo que se asustaran por un momento, y quedaran abrazados, con las respiraciones totalmente descontroladas. Un búho alzó el vuelo desde uno de los árboles y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Vanitas apoyó su frente en el hombro de la chica, mientras intentaba de calmar su respiración. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Kate trataba de llenar sus pulmones y restablecer su pulso, que se había disparado.

A pesar de todo, seguían abrazados, sin querer separarse. El motivo: desconocido. Simplemente, estaban a gusto.

-Debemos continuar.- dijo ella, en un susurro, mientras lo apartaba suavemente.

Vanitas no dijo nada, sólo se separó de ella. Le dirigió una mirada, observando que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, dándole un aspecto de lo más adorable y apetecible. Sus ojos se posaron en su cuello, que pudo distinguir perfectamente varias marcas, hechas por él. Era obvio que debía de decírselo, no podían presentarse así ante la reina.

-Kate…

-¿Sí?- lo miró directo a los ojos, cosa que le hizo acercarse a ella de nuevo. Y la besó. No como antes, sino más suave. Y de nuevo, no quiso separarse de ella. –Vanitas… tenemos…

-Ah, sí…- consiguió activar su cerebro y separarse, muy a su pesar.- Tienes marcas en el cuello.

La chica se tocó el cuello, alarmada. Sacó un pañuelo negro de uno de los bolsillos de su short y se lo colocó.

-¿Se ven?- Vanitas negó con la cabeza, sorprendido de que sacara un pañuelo de un bolsillo tan pequeño.- Vamos, ella nos estará esperando.

Continuaron su camino, atisbando entre los árboles los torreones de un castillo colosal. Cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de la entrada principal, los jóvenes alzaron la cabeza, observando la torre más alta del castillo de cristal.

-Ahora entiendo por qué dijiste aquella vez, en el castillo de mi maestro, que no era tan grande como para perderse.

La chica sonrió, divertida.

-Bienvenido al palacio real de Kingdom Crystal.

* * *

**Qué tal? A mí me gustó (independientemente de haberlo escrito yo xD)**

**Quizás el haberlo subido antes es sinónimo de haberla cagado... xD oh, god, espero que no.**

**En fin, parece que Vanitas se está poniendo las pilas, ñe, y Kate también :D **

**De acuerdo, de acuerdo... quién no se las pondría estando con Él? ("Él" en mayúscula, porque ya sabéis, Él es dios :D)**

**Antes de que se me olvide, hubo un problemilla con la ropa de Vanitas, así que tuve que hacerlo a mi manera. Yeah, el traje de Vanitas parece ser orgánico (sí, hice los deberes), oséase, que nació con él. (ver el vídeo de Vanitas de KH: BBS para saber de qué puñetas hablo xD) Creo que sería algo así como parte de su piel... aunque no estoy del todo muy segura. **

**Eso me hace pensar algo... si el traje es parte de Vanitas, eso significa que Él... va desnudo? o.O well, no literalmente, porque si es traje, es traje xD**

**Por cierto, he escuchado su voz en inglés... joderrrrr qué sexy. No me creo que sea el mismo actor que dobla a Sora, pero es cierto.  
**

**Bueno, me despido, antes de que me matéis xD**

**Sayo!  
**


	8. Esperanza

**Los personajes de KH no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix y Disney. **

**Gracias por su paciencia, pero es que se me habían agotado las ideas para este capi y he estado muy ocupada... well, la play también me ha llamado, sorry, pero no pude resistirme, es demasiado tentadora, la muy cabrona.**

**De acuerdo, sí, ya me he hartado. Lo siento por aquellos seguidores del tan característico purismo de KH, pero es mi fic, y lo voy a hacer a mi manera. **

**ATENCIÓN: Odio hacer este tipo de spoilers, porque me encanta dejarlo todo en sorpresa, pero dentro de poco, el fic cambiará al rating que todos esperan. Algunos me mataréis y otros me alabaréis (mi sombra y yo misma también cuentan (Vanitas inclusive) :D), así que quedáis avisados. **

**Así ha sido la voluntad del señor de la oscuridad y yo, como muy buena sirvienta que soy, le obedezco bajo todo pretexto. **

**Enjoy it! :D**

* * *

**Esperanza**

Realmente aquél castillo era enorme. Estaba hecho completamente de cristal opaco, sin embargo, no aparentaba en absoluto fragilidad. Se acercaron a la puerta y observaron a dos enormes armaduras a los lados, armadas con grandes lanzas. Al ver que los jóvenes se acercaban a la puerta, los guardias entrelazaron sus armas bruscamente, indicando que el paso estaba cerrado para ellos.

-Genial, ahora no nos dejan pasar…

-Tranquilo, quizás no me reconozcan con esta ropa.- Vanitas la miró interrogante.- Soy un guerrero real, ¿recuerdas? Mi vestimenta es azul.

-¿Y qué hacemos para pasar? ¿Te cambias de ropa aquí mismo?

La chica le dirigió una mirada furtiva, para después mirarle sonriente, arqueando una ceja.

-Quizás no sea tan mala idea, después de todo…

Vanitas la miró sorprendido. Trató de imaginar su cuerpo desnudo, ante él, pero no lo consiguió del todo, sólo aquellas partes que ya había visto. Si tenía que volver a pasar por lo mismo que aquél día… no creía poder controlar su cuerpo de nuevo. Alzó su mirada al escuchar la voz de Kate reírse.

-Era broma, era broma…

La chica se acercó a los guardias y alzó su cristal, mostrándoselo.

-Mi nombre es Kate, soy un guerrero al servicio de la reina y he sido elegida por el Cristal Rey. Solicito permiso para entrar en el castillo y hablar con su majestad.

Al instante, los guardas retiraron sus lanzas y volvieron a su posición original. La chica dudó sobre si dejarían o no pasar a Vanitas, pero no abandonaron sus firmes posiciones, así que la gran puerta se abrió y entraron sin problemas.

El recibidor era gigantesco, con una alfombra roja que bajaba de las escaleras del fondo. Varias personas iban de un lado a otro, atendiendo a otras o haciendo cosas. Vanitas miraba a su alrededor discretamente. Parecía que aquél lugar era feliz, pero que por alguna razón, en el ambiente se respiraba inquietud y preocupación. Kate guió al chico por las escaleras y continuaron por el largo pasillo, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del fondo.

-En esta sala está la reina.- dijo la joven.- Te presentaré ante ella para que no te tome por un enemigo.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando una amplia sala y un trono al fondo, pero estaba vacío. Kate miró a todos lados, hasta que halló a una mujer cerca de uno de los ventanales.

-Majestad,- la aludida se giró, elevando un poco la cabeza, reconociendo a Kate al instante.- he vuelto de mi misión.

* * *

Xehanort había avanzado en su investigación, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo, tratando de pensar en posibles soluciones en caso de que su plan saliese mal. Confiaba en que Vanitas no tuviese ningún problema en aquél mundo desconocido. Realmente tenía ganas de visitarlo, pero eso sería cuando los dos jóvenes volviesen. Él era un hombre paciente, y sabía darle tiempo a las cosas, pero adelantarse a _ciertas personas_ era crucial para poseer aquello que más ansiaba: Kingdom Hearts.

Paseó lentamente por el jardín, mientras le daba vueltas a los "imposibles" sentimientos de Vanitas.

-No es posible que se haya enamorado de Kate.- dijo para sí.- Quizás sólo la ve como una necesidad humana. Pero eso no quita que siga siendo "necesidad humana".

Humano. Sí, Vanitas era todo menos eso. Él sólo era oscuridad; para ser más precisos, él era la encarnación de la oscuridad de su ex discípulo, Ventus.

Se detuvo y elevó la vista al cielo. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Xehanort había sido el primer maestro de Ventus, hace algunos años. Pero su ansia por descubrir los secretos del corazón le llevó a experimentar con él. Recordó cómo invocó a los sincorazón para retenerlo, cómo le clavó la llave espada en el corazón, y cómo después, un ser nació de su propia oscuridad: Vanitas.

Sonrió para sí. Aquél ser vacío le obedecía sin rechistar, y le había sido de gran ayuda. Gracias a él, estaba más cerca que nunca de obtener Kingdom Hearts. Pero… esperaba no tener que deshacerse de él, aunque le diese algún problema, debía de ser capaz de controlarlo. Si Kate interfería demasiado en sus planes, no le quedaría otra que eliminarla.

* * *

-Ah, Kate, ya has vuelto. Has tardado más de lo previsto.

-Mis disculpas, majestad, la oscuridad se había extendido por muchos mundos. Tuve que quedarme un poco más de tiempo.

La mujer asintió, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el atractivo joven que había entrado con su guerrero.

-¿Y quién es él?

-Es… ah… un amigo, de uno de los mundos por los que he pasado.

-Kate…

-Lo sé.- era obvio que estaba viendo la oscuridad en el interior de Vanitas. Pocas personas podían hacerlo, pero la reina poseía también esa habilidad.- Pero está con nosotros.

La mujer miró directamente a los ojos del chico, que se sorprendió de que pudiese sostenerle la mirada.

-No confiaré en él hasta que me dé un buen motivo para hacerlo.- sentenció.

-Bueno, nos ha ayudado a acabar con los sincorazón. El grupo de Kei lo puede atestiguar.

-Sabes que eso no será suficiente. Confiar en alguien ajeno a nuestro mundo es algo delicado, Kate.

-Lo sé, majestad. Sólo pido… una oportunidad.

-Muy bien, pero ten cuidado. Si hace algo sospechoso, lo sentenciaré a muerte. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí, majestad.

-Bien. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, Kei nos dijo que reportáramos su misión. El caso es que… usted tenía que explicarnos qué está pasando.

-Kate, ya te he dicho, que no hace falta que me llames por _usted._

La mujer avanzó unos pasos hacia el trono, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Supongo que habrás venido antes porque el Cristal Rey te ha avisado, ¿no es así?

-Sí, señora.

-Bien, pues no hay mucho más que contar, además de lo que ya sabes. Los mundos están infectándose de oscuridad a una velocidad increíble en los últimos años. Y, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, ha conseguido infiltrarse una pequeña cantidad en Kingdom Crystal. Debemos de seguir luchando contra ella, Kate, y no dejar que ocurra lo de la última vez.

Kate entristeció la mirada, recordando a su madre. Si bien su madre no había desaparecido para salvar su mundo como lo hizo su antepasada, para Kate ella había sido su heroína, porque igualmente había tenido que fundirse con su propio cristal.

-Bien, Kate, puedes volver a tu misión.

-Gracias, majestad.

-Vaya, Kate, nunca pensé que fueras una chica tan obediente. Conmigo no te portas así.- le susurró Vanitas, mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-Espera.- dijo la reina.- Kate, quiero hablar con él a solas, espéralo fuera.

La chica se sorprendió de aquellas palabras, pero sólo pudo asentir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, después de haberle dirigido una mirada a Vanitas. Se apoyó en la pared, notando cómo el cansancio comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios tenía que decirle la reina a Vanitas, que no pudiera decirle delante de ella?

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Vanitas no tenía paciencia, y no dejaría que la reina le echara un sermón. Pero, ¿y si no era eso? Había visto los ojos con los que la mujer miraba a su compañero, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho. La reina estaba soltera, sin compromiso y sin hijos, ¿y si…?

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? Ella era la reina, no una cualquiera. Si algo había en ella que admiraba, era su facilidad para tomar decisiones, su gran entrega por su pueblo, y su poca tolerancia hacia los hombres, por decirlo de alguna forma. Aunque eso no impedía sus continuas aventuras amorosas y sus ocultas ganas de divertirse, porque, a pesar de todo, ella era una reina y debía de conservar las formas. Pero ser reina tenía sus privilegios, y eso le facilitaba su "captura" de hombres.

Agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzada de estar pensando en la vida privada de su reina.

¿Vida privada? ¿Acaso había algo que ella no supiese? La había convertido en su cómplice de todos sus líos amorosos, comprometiéndola en algunas ocasiones, pero que afortunadamente, nunca había acabado mal. Kate siempre se ocupaba de encubrir a su amiga para que nadie la interrumpiera mientras… bueno, disfrutaban de sus cuerpos. Tras el encuentro, la reina arrastraba a la chica a la habitación, contándole con pelos y señales todo lo que hacía. Kate, roja de vergüenza, asentía sin mucho ánimo, hasta que su amiga se percataba de su estado.

_-Presta atención, Kate.- le decía.- Algún día utilizarás estas técnicas secretas. _

_Si antes la joven tenía sólo las mejillas sonrojadas, ahora toda su cara estaba completamente roja. _

_-¡Y-yo no necesito utilizar técnicas secretas!_

_La reina arqueó una ceja, mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa._

_-Tienes razón, no las necesitas. Tú tienes… un encanto natural. Creo que el hombre con el que compartas cama caerá rendido si le…_

_-¡No le haré nada!- le cortó, totalmente roja.- No necesito a ningún hombre…_

_La mujer borró su sonrisa enseguida, al ver cómo Kate cambiaba de expresión, a una más triste. _

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiras la toalla por un intento fallido? _

_-No era un intento fallido. ¡Él no era nada!_

_-Kate, él estaba enamorado de ti, no lo niegues. Además, era tu amigo, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no era nada? _

_La joven la miraba con expresión dolida, mientras trataba a duras penas de retener las lágrimas. _

_-Lo siento, Kate.- se disculpó la reina, por haber tratado mal a su amiga, que había agachado la mirada, ocultando su rostro. – Sé que ha sido difícil para ti, pero entiende que debes de seguir adelante, y no torturarte por la pérdida de un ser querido. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Ivan si te ve en este estado por su muerte? _

_Kate alzó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos esmeralda, que la miraban con expresión amigable. _

_-Sí… lo siento. Pero es que no pude evitarlo…ni siquiera me dio tiempo a decirle lo que sentía. _

_-Kate, nadie pudo ayudarle, fue un accidente._

_-¡No, no fue un accidente! ¡Fue culpa de aquellos seres! Odio… odio la oscuridad. _

_La reina respiró hondo, tratando de no perder ella también los nervios. _

_-Kate, cálmate y escucha. No debes de odiar la oscuridad. Ella es necesaria, igual que la luz. Ambas forman un equilibrio para mantener estables a los mundos. Así que no dejes que te consuma, ni una, ni otra. El cristal tiene el poder de la luz, pero si lo utilizas en exceso, o más bien, utilizas mucha cantidad de su poder de una sola vez, puede consumirte y destruir tu alma. ¿Lo has entendido?_

_-Sí…_

_-Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! Voy a buscarte un buen hombre, seguro que en los mundos más cercanos hay alguno muy guapo. _

_-Stella, no creo que…_

_-Kate, ¿acaso quieres quedarte pura y casta toda tu vida? Te aseguro que es muy divertido. _

_-No, no me refiero a eso. No me gustará estar con una persona sin conocerla, es decir…_

_-Sí, sí, lo entiendo perfectamente. – dijo su amiga, con serenidad.- ¡Pero al menos no vas a quedarte en tu habitación, encerrada hasta el fin de los días! Has admitido que vas a conocer un chico… un año de estos. Pero escúchame, si hay algo que no quieras hacer, debes de decírselo…que no te dé vergüenza, debes de dominar la situación. Hay algunos chicos que les gusta… dominar demasiado. _

_-Tu gran sabiduría sobre estos temas me abruma…- dijo la chica, con sarcasmo. La reina sonrió. Aunque no se lo dijera directamente, Kate era una persona importante para ella. Alguien que la había sacado de la soledad del castillo. Porque ser reina es bueno, pero no tanto. _

_Ella era la única persona con la que podía entablar una conversación sin ningún tipo de pudor, dejando de lado las buenas formas, aunque fueran en pocos momentos. En realidad, sólo quería que ella también se divirtiera, sin presionarla, claro. Aunque sus acciones no le salían igual que sus intenciones…_

_

* * *

_

Kate abrió la puerta de la sala del trono, y se quedó allí, plantada, mirando la escena que tenía enfrente.

-Kate… -dijo Vanitas, con un hilo de voz. La verdad es que pocas fueron sus palabras, pero sirvieron para que la chica le clavara la mirada duramente. No podía excusarse, y si lo hacía, ella no le creería.

Vanitas se encontraba sobre la reina, en el suelo, con el pantalón desabrochado y con la mirada de quien está haciendo algo malo y acaban de pillarle con las manos en la masa. Kate miró alternativamente a uno y a otro, y tras asentir levemente, se dispuso a retirarse.

-Lo siento, creo que he interrumpido algo…

-¡Kate!- dijo Vanitas, pero no pudo alcanzarla, porque Stella lo retuvo por una muñeca.

* * *

Kate corrió por los pasillos, con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin mirar por donde iba ni con quien se chocaba. Su mejor amiga se estaba revolcando en el suelo con su compañero. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más daba? Vanitas no era más que eso, su compañero. Ni siquiera eran amigos, ¿no? Ellos tenían toda la libertad del mundo para hacer lo que quisieran. Pero, aún así… eso no estaba bien… ella…

Ella, ¿qué? ¿Acaso eran celos?

Fue aminorando la marcha, hasta detenerse por completo frente a un gran ventanal.

Vanitas la había besado sólo a ella, y verle con otra persona hacía que algo en su pecho le doliera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía la certeza de que Vanitas y ella no eran nada, que él no podía sentir nada por nadie. ¿Por qué ahora esta sensación? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Se mordió el labio inferior. Un momento. Sólo estaba pensando en lo que sentía él. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué sentía? Porque a diferencia de Vanitas, ella sí que tenía sentimientos. ¿No será que…?

-¿…me gusta?- dijo, llevándose los dedos a los labios.

No, no podía ser. No otra vez.

-¡Kate!

La chica se giró, observando a Vanitas, yendo velozmente hacia ella.

-Kate, yo… ah…- no sabía cómo empezar. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que había pasado, si ni él mismo lo sabía con certeza?

-Déjalo, no quiero tus explicaciones.- fue directa, certera y cortante, y eso molestó al chico enormemente.

-Oye,- cogió a la joven de los hombros y la puso de espaldas a la pared. Suerte que no había nadie por los pasillos a esas horas de la noche, había permanecido un buen rato junto a esa ventana, perdiendo el tiempo estúpidamente. – nunca le pido disculpas a nadie, así que vas a escucharme, aunque sea por una vez.

_-Pero escúchame, si hay algo que no quieras hacer, debes de decírselo…que no te dé vergüenza, debes de dominar la situación. Hay algunos chicos que les gusta… dominar demasiado._

-¡No! ¡No quiero!- Kate se soltó del agarre y apartó a Vanitas, que la miró sorprendido. Luego era él el de las reacciones violentas…

La chica tomó su cristal y se lo mostró, amenazante.

-Kate, ¿qué haces? Escucha, no voy a hacerte daño. Soy quiero explicarte…

-Olvídalo, no voy a escucharte.

Vanitas la miró incrédulo. ¿Pero qué puñetas le pasaba? Podía entender que estuviera molesta, pero no era para tanto…

De todas formas, no le gustó que la situación se le fuera de las manos, se impondría sobre Kate, y asunto zanjado.

-Oye, lo de antes, no fue culpa mía, ¿vale?

-¡Claro! Los pantalones se te desabrocharon solos…

-No, me los desabrochó ella.

-¿Qué? Oye, no sé si lo sabes, pero estás hablando de la reina.

-La reina es muy lista, ¿sabes?

-¡Vanitas, voy a matarte!

Kate guardó el cristal y sacó el pequeño sable que Dean le dio, arremetiendo contra el joven. Pero el señor de la oscuridad no tenía ese nombre por menos, así que aún sorprendido de la reacción de la chica, Vanitas se giró sobre sí mismo y le agarró del brazo, retorciéndoselo por detrás y haciendo que tirase la espada.

-Con que no ibas a hacerme daño, ¿eh?- dijo la chica, en un tono irónico pero triste. Vanitas, sin embargo, no la soltó, aunque estuvo tentado a hacerlo. Pegó su cuerpo al suyo, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, y hablando en un susurro.

-Ella tenía razón…

-¿Ella?

-La reina, me dijo que reaccionarías así. ¿Vas a escucharme ahora? Has sido tú la que me ha atacado, yo sólo me he defendido.

-Suéltame.

-Sólo si prometes que no saldrás corriendo.

-Yo no huyo.

-Pues promételo, eres una mujer de palabra…

Kate se sorprendió al oír aquello, pero como su brazo comenzaba a pedir ayuda, no tuvo otra alternativa que acceder. Vanitas deshizo el agarre, pero se mantuvo cerca de ella, apoyando la frente en su cabeza.

-¿Vas a explicarme por qué estabais así, o lo tengo que adivinar?-dijo ella, de pronto.

-No lo sé… estaba hablándome de la oscuridad, sentía como si me observara por dentro… la verdad es que esa mujer impone. Pero a mí, esos aires de superioridad, no me afectan en absoluto. Me dijo que quería probar una cosa y se abalanzó sobre mí, me metió la mano debajo de los pantalones y… bueno, luego entraste tú.

-Ya veo lo que quería probar… entré porque te oí gemir. Seguro que lo disfrutaste mucho.

-No, no lo hice. Además, sólo fue un segundo.

La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido, dando a entender que había vuelto a meter la pata.

-Es decir, que si os hubiera dejado solos un poco más, lo habrías disfrutado muy bien. Pues genial, regresa con ella, a mí me da igual.

-Kate…- replicó él, con impaciencia.- Me dijo que le siguiera la corriente, pasara lo que pasara.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esto… ella me preguntó cosas, sobre cuándo nos conocimos, si eras feliz… no sé, cosas extrañas. Creo que estaba preocupada por ti, pero no estoy seguro, ya sabes, no entiendo los sentimientos.

-¿Y por qué no viniste a decírmelo?

-Quise hacerlo, pero ella me detuvo. Me cogió de la muñeca y me dijo que si me importabas, que fuera a buscarte. Y que si te hacía daño, que lamentaría haber venido a este mundo. ¡Ja! Qué estupidez…

-Típico de Stella…

-¿Stella? ¿Así se llama ella?

-Sí… Pero no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué querría ella que me buscaras? Ni que fuera importante para ti. Desde luego, se ha equivocado de persona.

-¿Por qué se ha equivocado de persona? Eres…

Se quedó callado, sin poder continuar la frase. Fue como si su sentido común, o su lado oscuro, activara su cerebro, interrumpiendo la frase. Era imposible decir aquello.

Kate lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Acaso había querido decir lo que ella creía? No podía ser. Vanitas nunca diría algo así. De acuerdo, él la había sorprendido diciendo cosas que nunca pensó que diría… pero ¿eso? Jamás.

-Ya te he explicado lo que ocurrió, que me creas o no, es cosa tuya.- Vanitas se giró y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, dejándola sola. Ni él mismo entendía su repentino cambio de humor. Pero así había sido siempre, incluso antes de que ella llegara, y Xehanort no se había quejado hasta ahora.

-También eres importante para mí, idiota…

Aquél débil susurro llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que todo su cuerpo sufriera una descarga eléctrica. Kate sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a bombear con fuerza, esperando una respuesta esquiva de su compañero, o algo peor. Vanitas quiso girarse, pero no podía. Algo en él hacía que sus pies no se movieran, que no la mirara, que no le hablase. No tenía miedo, no estaba feliz, es que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería decirle que también le importaba e ir a besarla, pero también quería reírse en su cara, y gritarle que la estaba utilizando para el experimento de Xehanort. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Estaba totalmente bloqueado.

* * *

**He estado a punto de mandar lejos este capítulo.**

**Será...! Voy a matarle! Que sepáis que yo no he escrito la última frase de las notas de autor del comienzo del capítulo, ese fue _nuestro querido Vanitas_. ¬¬**

**Ja! Ya verá quién sirve a quién, cuando se quede una sola noche sin... eh... bueno, sin divertirse. Me va a suplicar de rodillas ¬¬ Ya verá, el _señor de la oscuridad..._ jum... creído. **

**Bueno, volviendo al capítulo, no me ha gustado tanto como el anterior, ni por asomo. **

**...**

**Vanitas dice que sí le ha gustado. No te jode, si te metieran la mano en... bah!**

**A lo que iba, prometo que el fic retomará ese puntillo que tenía, pero me temo que estoy teniendo altibajos con este xD**

**De todas formas, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :D**

**Sayo!**


	9. Viaje de ida y vuelta

***Asoma tímidamente la cabeza* **

**Ho-hola... soy yo... otra vez n.n Quizás algunos ni me recuerden xD Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no pude seguir con los fics T.T Muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten del capi, que me salió larguito. **

**Sin más dilación, el esperado capi n.n **

**Los personajes de KH no me pertenecen, son de Nomura, Square-Enix y Disney (por desgracia x3)**

**

* * *

**

**Viaje de ida y vuelta**

Kate esperaba una respuesta, y Vanitas quería salir corriendo. Por primera vez en su vida, quería huir, alejarse de aquella situación en la que se había metido por culpa de esa reina loca, de Kate, de Xehanort y hasta de Ventus. Sí, él no había hecho nada, sólo obedecer órdenes.

Alzó la mirada. Así era, no había hecho nada por sí mismo, todo eran órdenes, órdenes y más órdenes. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que enfrentarse a aquello que lo atormentaba desde que comenzó a estar bien con ella. Desde que ella le sonrió, se rió con él, le besó, tomó un helado junto a él, le habló tranquilamente…

_-¿Quién es ese?_

_-Un… amigo._

Había dudado, sí, pero estaba seguro de que ella dijo eso. No sabía exactamente qué era la amistad, supuso que un sentimiento hacia una persona en la que confías plenamente. ¿Pero hasta qué punto? No tenía una respuesta para todo.

Al fin, Vanitas pudo despegar los labios para hablar. A punto estuvo de articular sonido cuando una voz masculina le interrumpió.

-¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo aquí, a estas horas?- los jóvenes se giraron, y observaron cómo un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Papá?- dijo Kate, extrañada.

-¿Kate? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sabes perfectamente que trabajo para la reina.- contestó, en un tono más relajado. El hombre dejó entrever una sonrisa, cuando alzó la vista hacia el chico.

-¿Y este quién es?

-Oh… es… un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?- el hombre fijó su vista en el joven que acompañaba a su hija. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Vanitas.- dijo en un tono seco. Observaba minuciosamente los rasgos del hombre, concluyendo que Kate se parecería más a su madre. Aquella situación le pareció un poco incómoda. –Supongo que querréis hablar a solas…

El chico dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando atónitos a los dos presentes.

-Vanitas…- murmuró la chica, con un ligero tono de tristeza. No, definitivamente, no iba a dejar que se fuera solo por el castillo. Si algo ocurriese, le echarían la culpa a ella. Además, estaba claro que antes no la había encontrado porque se había perdido por los pasillos, buscándola. –Papá, tengo que ir con él. Es mi compañero.

-¿Compañero? ¿De qué? Ese chico no es de nuestro mundo.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo separarme de él, ya te lo explicaré más tarde.

-Espera, Kate. Dime al menos si estás bien. No he podido verte en muchos días… estaba preocupado.

La joven se giró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí papá, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Al instante, un fuerte golpe se escuchó cerca de allí, haciendo que los dos fueran corriendo al lugar de origen. Recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a otro contiguo, encontrándose con Vanitas, con su llave espada invocada y con un general en frente, con cara de pocos amigos y de grandes dimensiones.

-¡Vanitas! ¿Qué está pasando?

El aludido se giró, distrayéndose un segundo, tiempo que aprovechó el general para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza, derribándolo y dejándolo en el suelo, aturdido.

-¡Eh!- exclamó la chica, yendo en defensa de su compañero. Vanitas trató de incorporarse, pero el general ya lo había cogido del brazo, alejándolo de su llave espada. Para sorpresa del hombre, la chica desenvainó su sable, dispuesta a luchar contra el general para salvar a su compañero. -¡Suéltale!

Vanitas alzó la mirada, viendo como Kate adoptaba una actitud seria, totalmente diferente a como solía estar. ¿Por qué lo defendía? ¡Sólo quería estar solo y que lo dejaran en paz! ¿Eso era mucho pedir?

La joven alzó firmemente la espada, encarando al hombre.

-¡Kate!- dijo su padre.- ¿No ves que es un general?

-Sí, pero él es mi amigo.- contestó ella, sin dudar. Vanitas la miró a los ojos, pero ella no apartaba la vista del general.

-¿Tu amigo?- dijo el hombre, con una voz grave. Dirigió tranquilamente su mirada hacia el chico que sujetaba por un brazo, que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por soltarse.- Pues tu amigo me ha atacado. ¿Tienes algo que decir en su defensa?

Kate no supo qué contestar.

-Quizás te haya tomado por otra persona.- la verdad es que no le extrañó que lo atacara porque sí, teniendo en cuenta lo violento que era. Pero quiso creer en él.

-No, no lo creo. Sólo le he prohibido el paso.

Bien, perfecto. Estaba claro que Vanitas era capaz de hacer eso. Aunque le pereció extraño que le hubiera vencido.

-Vanitas…

-Tsk… sólo fueron un par de golpes, no le hice nada.

La chica se quedó petrificada. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? No le quedó otra, había prometido no perderle de vista.

-Mis disculpas, general. – contestó ella, inclinándose ante el asombro de todos.- Prometo que no volverá a suceder. Pero, por favor, suéltelo.

El hombre dudó, pero finalmente acabó soltándolo de mala manera.

-¿Eres una guerrera real, verdad?- Kate asintió con la cabeza.- Si vuelvo a ver a este chico por el castillo, no volveré a soltarlo.

-Sí… señor.- la chica se giró y fue hacia su padre, sabiendo que Vanitas se pondría en pie solo y la seguiría, después de hacer desaparecer a su llave espada.- Papá, estoy en una importante misión que me ha encomendado la reina, y él debe acompañarme. Estaré pronto en casa de nuevo.

El hombre suspiró, sin remedio a conformarse con las palabras de su hija.

-Ten cuidado.- dijo, mientras la abrazaba. La chica le mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se marchó, seguida del joven.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, yendo hacia la salida del castillo. De pronto, Kate se paró en seco, sorprendiendo a Vanitas.

-Vanitas, ¿qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

El chico resopló.

-¿Qué importa eso ahora? Olvídalo.

Kate se giró bruscamente, encarándolo. Fue cuando quiso gritarle, decirle que lo odiaba, que su comportamiento era estúpido y que sólo se preocupaba de sí mismo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de haberte defendido? ¡Idiota!

Vanitas la miró con dureza, pero no dijo nada, guardándose todo lo que tenía para ella.

-Le atacaste porque sí, ¿verdad? Aprende a controlarte, porque no voy a dejar que hieras a nadie de mi mundo, ¿te enteras?

-No necesito tu sermón, te hiciste responsable de mí porque quisiste, atente a las consecuencias.

La chica lo miró incrédula.

-De acuerdo… si eso es lo que piensas, estás equivocado. En tu mundo hacías lo que te daba la gana, pero aquí es diferente. Mi mundo, mis reglas. Se acabó eso de ser permisiva contigo, Vanitas, hasta que cambies tu forma de actuar.

Esta vez fue el turno de Vanitas de sorprenderse. Kate parecía haber cambiado totalmente, ya no le sonreía, sino que lo miraba duramente, sin dejar ver nada de lo que pensaba. Tenía la certeza de que no quería ser así con él, pero parecía ser que había metido la pata hasta lo más hondo.

De nuevo, Kate se giró, continuando su marcha hasta la salida, con el chico a varios metros siguiéndola por detrás. Su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas y sensaciones. No entendía a Vanitas, no entendía a Stella, no entendía a Xehanort… ni siquiera se entendía a ella misma. Tenía que hacerse a la idea, Vanitas era un ser incapaz de sentir, ni siquiera era humano… pero había conseguido despertar un sentimiento que creía perdido.

Llegaron a las puertas de la entrada y Kate ordenó a los guardias del interior que las abrieran. Tras salir, la chica se detuvo, esperando a que Vanitas la alcanzara. Suspiró y tomó su cristal, por lo que el chico la miró extrañado.

-Nos vamos. He de hablar con Xehanort.

Vanitas se alarmó al principio, pero agachó la cabeza, sin importarle en absoluto.

-¡Kate!- la conocida voz de Dean la obligó a alzar su mirada y detener el flujo de energía del cristal.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué haces aquí?- al instante, las miradas de Vanitas y del recién llegado se encontraron, mirándose con rivalidad y odio.- Nada en especial, sólo invitarte a una fiera lucha con los sincorazón.

-Vamos, que necesitas ayuda.- intervino Vanitas, casi riéndose.

-No estaba hablando contigo, encanto.

El pelinegro comenzó a sentir cómo le hervía la sangre.

-Al menos puedo con un puñado de sincorazón, perdedor.

-Uhh... ¿no me digas? Pero si la otra vez estabas sin fuerzas… per-de-dor.

-Esto… perdonad, pero creo recordar que fui yo quien acabó con el sincorazón gigante… así que menos lobos. Hombres…

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados, viendo cómo ella se iba por el mismo sitio por el que había aparecido Dean.

-¿Venís o no?

* * *

Tras recorrer la senda, llegaron a la ciudad, donde cristales similares al cuarzo se extendían por toda su geografía. Al momento, visualizaron a Kei y a Yuri luchando con un grupo de sincorazón, con el que estaban a punto de acabar.

-Hora de intervenir, ¿no?- sentenció Kate. Ella y Dean se adelantaron, ayudando a sus compañeros. Vanitas sin embargo, no le pareció nada por lo que gastar sus energías.

-¡Refuerzos inesperados!- dijo Yuri, al ver a su amiga aparecer.

-Pensaba que estabais en problemas.

-En absoluto.- afirmó Kei, mientras le asestaba el último golpe al sincorazón restante.

Todos guardaron sus armas, excepto Kate, que notó algo extraño en el ambiente. Al instante, Vanitas soltó una carcajada, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él.

-¿Y vosotros soy los guerreros que tenéis que proteger a la reina?

Los guerreros reales miraron a Kate, que se encogió de hombros, sin saber por qué lo decía. De pronto, notó que aquella sensación se hacía más fuerte, haciendo más pesada la atmósfera.

-Creo que sé a qué se refiere…

El suelo tembló ligeramente, seguido del sonido de un choque metálico. De entre una de las calles, apareció una armadura, que perseguía a un niño pequeño.

-¿De qué os sirve ser buenos guerreros si no sabéis dónde está vuestro enemigo?

-Bueno… no todos tenemos esa habilidad, chico. –respondió Kei.

-¡Distraedlo! ¡Yo iré a por el niño!-sentenció Kate.

La armadura trataba de pisar al pequeño, utilizando pies y manos. Kate se guardó la espada y avanzó velozmente hacia ellos, intentando encontrar un hueco por donde meterse, coordinándose con el sincorazón para que no la aplastara a ella también. Yuri lanzó una descarga eléctrica a la armadura, llamándole la atención. Kei y Dean entrelazaron ataques para hacer que sus brazos cayeran. El chico tropezó en ese instante, mirando con miedo cómo uno de los gigantescos brazos estaba a punto de echársele encima. Kate sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, era imposible, a no ser…

Cogió su cristal y lo iluminó, sin poder controlar la cantidad exacta de poder que tomó de él debido a la propia adrenalina de su cuerpo. Sintió cómo una descarga se apoderaba de sus músculos, aumentando su velocidad a un punto que ella no pensó que llegaría. Había conseguido alcanzar la velocidad de Vanitas.

Cogió al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo alejó del ser, yendo junto a Vanitas.

-Cuida de él.- le dijo seriamente, para después volver al campo de batalla.

-¡¿Qué?- el chico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo; cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a un niño pequeño cogiéndole por las axilas, mientras lo miraba con asco.- Ugh…

-Bien, chicos, es hora de ponerse serios.- sentenció Kei.

-¿Ponerse serio? ¿Es que no estabais luchando con todo?

Kei rió de buena gana.

-Parece que tu amigo nos ha subestimado, ¿no te parece, Kate?

-Creo que piensa que en este mundo no sabemos luchar.

La armadura fue hacia ellos, tratando de aplastarlos desesperadamente. Kate sacó nuevamente su espada y arremetió contra el sincorazón, acompañada de Dean. La armadura a duras penas podía mantener el equilibrio, intentando embestir a sus atacantes a la vez que trataba de evadirlos. Yuri combinaba hechizos para debilitar sus defensas, y hacerle más fácil el golpe final a los espadachines. Mientras, Vanitas se peleaba con el niño, alejándolo de su cuerpo para evitar que le tirara del pelo. El pequeño parecía divertirse a su costa, cosa que no le sentaba demasiado bien al señor de la oscuridad.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, maldito mocoso?- su tono borde y enfadado hizo que el niño se detuviera, para empezar a hacer pucheros. Vanitas lo miró enfadado, para luego cambiar su expresión a una menos dura. En seguida se percató de que el niño iba a comenzar a llorar.- Vale, vale, no llores.-Miró fugazmente a Kate, que seguía ocupada con el sincorazón. Suspiró aliviado. Por una extraña razón, pensó que Kate se enfadaría si se enteraba que había hecho llorar al niño. El pequeño soltó un sollozo, que no pasó inadvertido por Vanitas, que miraba de un lado a otro pensando cómo entretener al niño y evitar que llorara.- Joder, no llores… Ya sé. ¿Te gusta mi pelo, no? Pues hala.

El joven guerrero colocó al chico sobre sus hombros, haciendo que al instante dejara de llorar. El niño soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras pasaba suavemente sus manitas por el pelo revuelto del joven.

-Quédate así y no pegues tirones, ¿vale?

-¿Sabes que acabas de echar abajo tu reputación, no?- Vanitas alzó la mirada y se encontró con Kate, que tenía una cálida sonrisa en la cara.- Tranquilo, no se lo diré a Xehanort… ni a Dean.- añadió, en un susurro sólo audible para él. Al instante, rió de forma suave.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- replicó el joven.

-No sé qué tendrá tu pelo, pero se ha quedado dormido.- volvió a reír de forma agradable, haciendo que Vanitas no apartara su vista de ella.- Será mejor que lo coja, antes de que te babee el pelo.

Kate se acercó a él y cogió al niño en brazos, a pesar de lo gracioso que se veía Vanitas con aquél chico sobre sus hombros. Se lo recordaría siempre.

El joven guerrero observó cómo su compañera se acomodaba el niño entre sus brazos. No parecía en absoluto tan fiera como era a veces. Su expresión era apacible y cálida, pero no entendía por qué. Dirigió su vista hacia el niño. ¿A caso el hecho de ser un niño hacía que ella se comportara de esa forma tan… dulce?

Quizás para que Kate fuera así con él tendría que comportarse como un niño…

Naturalmente, eso a él le daba lo mismo. Que Kate le tratara de una forma o de otra le era indiferente, a no ser que se pasara de la raya. Eso únicamente lo podía hacer él.

Una voz con tono suplicante lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una mujer que se había acercado al grupo.

-¡Por favor, ayudadme! ¿Habéis visto a un niño? ¡No encuentro a mi hijo por ningún lado! Nos separamos cuando el monstruo atacó en el mercado…

Kate se acercó a ella, con el chico en brazos.

-Señora, ¿es este su hijo?

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias por haber cuidado de Ivan!

-… ¿Ivan?-preguntó la chica.- ¿Así se llama?-La mujer asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.- Cuídelo… mucho.

-Kate… -susurró Yuri. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga, tratando de animarla.

-Estoy bien… lo siento, chicos, necesito estar sola un momento.

La joven se retiró, dejando en las caras de sus amigos una expresión algo triste. Vanitas no supo por un momento qué hacer ni a dónde irse.

-Bien, muchachos, hay que seguir con la tarea.- sentenció Kei.

-Enseguida estoy con vosotros.-contestó Dean. Yuri y Kei caminaron hacia el mercado, para asegurarse que los sincorazón se habían marchado… por ahora. -No tienes ni idea de por lo que ha pasado.-dijo Dean de pronto, sorprendiendo a Vanitas.- Es una chica muy fuerte… y no la mereces.

-¿De qué puñetas hablas?-replicó. Aquel crío empezaba a fastidiarlo más de lo permitido. Además… ¿merecerla? ¿A quién? ¿Kate? A él no le interesaban esas cosas. No podía sentir nada hacia nadie, así que aquella charla estaba fuera de lugar. Por otro lado… ¿a él qué más le daba? Ni siquiera…- Ni siquiera me conoces.

-No necesito conocerte. Sólo me hace falta ver toda la oscuridad que te rodea. Escúchame, Vanitas, si le haces algo, te prometo que vas a desear no haberla encontrado.

El joven lo miró serio.

-¿Encontrado?

-Sí. No sé si te habrás o no percatado, pero Kate es una de esas personas que aparecen en tu vida y hacen que todo a tu alrededor se tambalee.

Vanitas dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Sí, era cierto, así era ella. Todo lo que él conocía tenía un nuevo sentido, todo había cambiado, ni siquiera su ritmo de vida seguía siendo el mismo. ¿Pero no la merecía? ¿Quién puñetas era él para decirle qué merecía y qué no? Nadie. Él no era nadie. Un cero a la izquierda. Acabaría con ese cero en ese instante…

No, no podía hacerlo. Él era importante para Kate. Maldición. Pero, ¿y si Kate no se enteraba? No, eso sería cruel.

Cruel… a él le encantaba ser cruel, ¿por qué no lo sería ahora? ¿Qué narices había cambiado? Él era alguien que hacía temblar a la gente con tan sólo escuchar su nombre, con sólo mostrarle su enorme poder, la gente pedía piedad, o rogaba una muerte rápida. Todo el mundo… menos ella. Ella no huía de él, ella le sonreía. Ella no le trataba como un sincorazón, ella le trataba como una persona. Ella le había besado por voluntad propia. Y las personas se besan cuando…

Sí, aquella pregunta que no quiso responder cuando Kate se lo preguntó. ¿Por qué la había besado? Porque adoraba besarla. Y las personas se besan cuando se aman, cuando sienten algo muy fuerte, o cuando la atracción física es tan insoportable que se acaba sucumbiendo a ella.

La primera opción quedaba descartada, ni siquiera sabía qué era el amor. La segunda opción… era cuestionable. Él no podía sentir, pero había algo dentro de él que le hacía seguirla a todas partes, aunque tratara de convencerse que era por las órdenes de Xehanort. La tercera opción era la más probable, pero no quizás la más acertada. El físico no lo era todo. Es cierto que ansiaba devorar el cuerpo de su compañera, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo, pero su curiosa personalidad era lo que había captado su interés.

-Kate es mi compañera, si te molesta, te jodes, idiota. No voy a apartarme de su lado porque tú me lo digas, ¿entiendes?

Dean frunció el ceño.

-No me importa en absoluto lo que tú digas o sientas. Pero no se te ocurra tocarle un pelo.

-¿O qué?

-No creo que quieras tener a todo un reino buscándote, ¿o sí?

No, eso no le convenía ahora mismo. Aunque no le importaba demasiado.

-Tranquilo, no tocaré a la pequeña Kate, ella no me interesa.- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde se fue la chica.

-¿A quién pretendes engañar?-Vanitas se detuvo.- He visto cómo la miras. Entre tú y yo… sé lo que quieres. Ardes en deseos de poseerla.

Vanitas se giró un poco para mirarle a los ojos, un tanto extrañado.

-¿Poseerla? No voy a meterme en el cuerpo de Kate.

-No esa clase de posesión, imbécil…

Tuvo que admitir que por un instante aquella conversación se había vuelto interesante. Vanitas no entendía a qué se refería Dean, pero se hacía una ligera idea… por supuesto, bajo ningún concepto le daría la razón a ese mocoso.

-Te equivocas.

Dean pensó que quería dejarle con la duda, pero supo en ese instante que ni aquél chico que tenía enfrente sabía qué sentía por Kate.

* * *

Vanitas caminó durante unos instantes, siguiendo un pequeño sendero hasta que notó la presencia de luz. Alzó la mirada y allí estaba, sentada en una de las ramas de un árbol. Ágilmente, el chico se posó junto a ella, y se sentó a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada, pero ni el silencio era incómodo.

-A veces te envidio.-Kate interrumpió el silencio que por un momento pareció eterno. Vanitas la miró extrañado, mientras ella se abrazaba las piernas.- Eso de no sentir nada, ningún tipo de emoción. Hay momentos en los que me gustaría no tener corazón.

-Sí. Eso es genial. Los sentimientos no son nada más que debilidades. –Hizo una breve pausa, que le hizo cambiar de expresión- Pero… es muy aburrido. Siempre estás igual y no puedes mostrar ningún tipo de emoción por nada. Ni siquiera sabes si lo que sientes es real o no.

-¿Tú… nunca has podido mostrarle tus sentimientos a nadie?- el chico negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y no tienes amigos?

-No.

-¿Ni te has enamorado alguna vez?

-Claro que no.-miró por un segundo a Kate, sin saber qué decirle.- ¿Tú sí?

Kate apartó en seguida la vista, entristeciendo la mirada.

-Creo… que por eso te envidio. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No, no es eso. Es que… cuando quieres a alguien, su pérdida duele más…

-Por eso es mejor estar solo. Así no echarás de menos a nadie ni llorarás por nadie.

-Eso no es cierto. Tú, que has vivido en la soledad, deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie. No creo que quieras estar solo toda tu vida.

-¿Y por qué debería de pensar lo contrario?

-Bueno… quizás algún día encuentres a una persona que sea capaz de hacerte sentir… no sé, especial. O solo que te haga sentir.

-Entonces viviría en una mentira. Ni yo, ni nadie como yo, puede sentir. Todo el que lo hace solo siente una imitación de los sentimientos. Esos no valen nada.

- No creo que imites nada. Yo creo que lo sientes de verdad, solo que… te convences a ti mismo de que no lo puedes sentir porque no tienes corazón.

-¿Y tú qué sabes lo que siento?

-Entonces… ¿eso es que sientes algo?

Vanitas no supo qué decir. Claro que no sentía nada, era solo una forma de hablar… Aunque… había momentos en que deseaba seguir mirando aquellos hermosos ojos azules, y se odiaba por ello.

Otras veces, deseaba matarla. Odiaba que hablara tanto, que lo mirara directamente a los ojos sin apartar la vista, sin miedo, que le replicara, que no le hiciera caso, que no se estuviera quieta…

Sin embargo, pensó que eso era lo que la hacía especial. Quizás por ello la protegió el otro día a costa de su propia vida, aun sin ser de órdenes de su maestro.

-Estás equivocado. Al contrario de lo que piensas, los sentimientos no hacen débiles a las personas, sino que las hacen más fuertes.

Aquellas palabras tan simples, echaron abajo toda su filosofía. Dean tenía razón, ella siempre le hacía ver las cosas de un modo distinto al que él estaba acostumbrado. Un repentino pensamiento cruzó su mente. No podía permitirse el lujo de estar perdiendo el tiempo allí. Debía de pensar rápido una estúpida excusa para hacerla regresar junto a Xehanort.

Mientras, el estado anímico de Kate no estaba precisamente en sus mejores momentos. Lo que Vanitas no sabía, era que instantes antes de su reencuentro, la reina había salido del palacio y había tenido una pequeña charla con su amiga.

_-¿Por qué le hiciste eso? Él no entiende de emociones y lo más probable es que ni supiera lo que le ibas a hacer.-dijo Kate, en un tono enfadado._

_-Oh, pero qué inocente eres… Aunque ese chico parezca inocente, los hombres siempre actúan por instinto, así que si no sabía, aprenderá.-le respondió la reina, en un tono de lo más natural y divertido._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Por ti. Si tú eres capaz de darle lo que necesita, él responderá ante ti._

_-¡¿Pero de qué hablas?- dijo Kate, totalmente roja.- ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso con él?_

_-No grites, por favor. Yo no estaba hablando de que te acostaras con él, Kate. Pero qué pervertida eres, no debes de pensar tan mal._

_-No dejas de darme motivos para hacerlo… _

_-Bueno, si lo quieres hacer, también está bien._

_-No. Y si no era eso a lo que te referías, ¿a qué es?_

_-A los sentimientos. Si ese chico no es capaz de sentir y tú le ayudas a comprenderlos, es posible que entienda qué sienta por ti._

_-Él no siente nada por mí._

_-Tú eso no lo sabes. ¿Y quieres dejar de ser tan negativa? A ti te gusta, ¿no?_

Miró de reojo a Vanitas, que perecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Suspiró. Estaba claro que físicamente se atraían como dos súper imanes. Pero… ¿emocionalmente? Vanitas carecía de todo sentimiento afable y cariñoso. Él era un ser frío, cruel y despiadado. Al menos… antes lo era. Un diminuto rayo de esperanza acarició la mente de la chica por un instante. ¿Y si Stella tenía razón? ¿Y si él realmente… había cambiado por ella?

Bueno, y si era así, ¿qué? ¿Eso era lo que ella realmente quería? ¿Amar a un ser proveniente de la oscuridad? No, ni mucho menos. Ella odiaba la oscuridad, a pesar de saber que era necesaria la eterna balanza entre luz y oscuridad.

Se sintió una estúpida. Ella juró por la muerte de su madre que lucharía contra el eterno enemigo de la luz, y ahí estaba, pensando si la amaba o no aquél chico que estaba a su lado, el ser más inhumano de todos.

Pero tenía que admitir que le había cogido cariño a ese ser.

-Kate.

La joven alzó la mirada, saliendo de su estado mental. Al saber que fue Vanitas quien la había llamado, un ligero pero agradable tono rojizo apareció en sus mejillas mientras sonreía de forma dulce. El chico la miró embobado sin saber cómo continuar la frase. Su mente se había descolocado y estaba totalmente en blanco. Parpadeó varias de veces y desvió la mirada, mientras sentía cómo su cara se encendía.

-Creo… creo que deberíamos volver.- ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él jamás se pondría nervioso por estar junto a alguien. Pero aquella mirada de su compañera… era inevitable. Algo en su cuerpo, extraño para él (extraño haría unos días, ahora parecía estar acostumbrándose a esa sensación), lo empujaba a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero no lo hizo. Comenzaba a controlar esos impulsos, no quería que Kate pensara que sentía debilidad por ella. Él no sentía debilidad por nada ni por nadie.

-¿Volver… con tu maestro?

-Sí, Xehanort querrá venir para investigar las causas de por qué aquí también hay sincorazón. Parece ser que este mundo está siendo atacado por la oscuridad, pero no sabemos la razón.

Kate asintió y se puso en pie, para después saltar desde la rama al suelo.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Vanitas saltó a su lado y abrió un portal oscuro.

-Para mí, el camino ya está hecho.- le tendió una mano mientras la miraba fijamente. Kate había tomado su cristal para trasladarse, pero los ojos del chico la habían atrapado por un momento. Tras dudar unos instantes, dejó su cristal y cogió la mano de Vanitas, mientras este sonreía de medio lado. La tomó suavemente y la acercó hacia sí, haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Vanitas desconectó otra vez.

Utilizó su mano libre para acariciarle la cara y acercarla a él. Despacio, juntó sus labios y la besó dulcemente, mientras trataba de fundirse con ella. Kate sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espada. Él nunca la había besado de esa forma. ¿Qué era esa calidez que sentía? ¿Por qué besaba tan jodidamente bien?

Vanitas acariciaba sus labios cada vez que giraba la cara, queriendo de nuevo que ese roce no cesara.

Trató de calmarse.

Otra vez ese impulso bestial. Aquello que emergía desde lo más recóndito de su ser. No quería hacerle daño. No, no a ella.

Separó los labios y dejó de besarla, mientras se apoyaba en su frente. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

El Vanitas que todos conocían era incapaz de hacer eso, porque era irracional para él. Carecía de sentimientos agradables, por lo que el mostrar afecto por alguien, estaba fuera de lugar.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué era el Vanitas de ahora? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

-Vanitas, ¿qué pasa?

El chico alzó la mirada serio, para luego cambiar rápidamente su expresión a una sonrisa traviesa.

-Será mejor que no hagamos a Xehanort esperar.

Acto seguido, cogió a la chica y la tomó en brazos, mientras se dirigió hacia el portal oscuro. Kate, completamente roja, apoyó finalmente su cabeza en el pecho del joven, tras gritarle que la bajara inmediatamente mientras se retorcía y pataleaba. Antes de cruzar el portal, Kate pudo escuchar un sonido cálido que le era muy familiar.

* * *

Xehanort había trazado su plan. Ambos planes. Kate sólo era un medio para él en caso de que su plan principal saliera mal. Pero antes que nada, tenía que recordárselo a su pupilo. Vanitas se estaba desconcentrando y él era crucial para obtener lo que él deseaba.

Era inevitable. Era su destino.

De una forma u otra, se haría con Kingdom Hearts.

Oscuridad y luz aparecieron a la vez tras un portal oscuro. Se asomó a la ventana. Vanitas y Kate habían regresado. Sonrió malévolamente. Su plan estaba llegando a su fin.

* * *

-Habéis regresado. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?- preguntó Xehanort, tras presentarse ante ellos.

-Bastante bien. Hemos acabado con la oscuridad… por ahora.- sentenció Vanitas.

Xehanort tomó una actitud seria. Estaba más que claro que Vanitas se había conseguido infiltrar sin levantar muchas sospechas en su mundo. Era lo que esperaba de él. No había cambiado, afortunadamente. Seguía siendo un manipulador. Y lo mejor es que Kate y los habitantes de Kingdom Crystal no sospechaban nada. Ahora sólo tenía que infiltrarse él.

-Eso sólo es temporal. Si la oscuridad ha conseguido penetrar en ese mundo tan puro, eso sólo puede significar una cosa.

-¿El qué?- preguntó la chica.

-Que ella se está haciendo más fuerte.

-¿Y cómo podemos combatirla?

El maestro se giró y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro. De pronto, se detuvo.

-Hay una forma.

-¿Cuál?

-Kate, es peligroso.

-No importa. Dime qué tengo que hacer.

Xehanort, que se había quedado de espaldas a ella, sonrió.

-Tú sólo puedes hacer una cosa. Llévame ante tu reina, para que me conceda una audiencia y escuche lo que tengo que decirle.

Vanitas frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. ¿Por qué Xehanort sabía que en el mundo de Kate había una reina? Si se lo hubiera dicho, no se le hubiera quedado esa cara de tonto. Pero esa no era la cuestión. Él había sido una mera herramienta para conseguir los propósitos de su maestro, y lo sabía. Y no le importaba, no tenía otra razón de existencia. Pero… aquello no lo podía permitir. No le importaba nada, ni Kingdom Crystal, la reina, los amigos de Kate o su padre. A él sólo le importaba ella. Sabía, o más bien, intuía, cuánto sufriría su compañera cuando viese todo lo que estaba por venir.

-Puedo llevarle a mi mundo, pero no le garantizo una audiencia. Ella es desconfiada con los extranjeros.

-A otros les da una cálida bienvenida…-dijo Vanitas, con sarcasmo.

Kate ladeó la cabeza mientras arqueaba una ceja. Sí, tenía razón, en el fondo.

-Trataré de que así sea.-contestó Xehanort.-Deseo acabar de una vez con esto, Kate.

La chica miró los ojos ambarinos del maestro, sin pensar que aquella frase tenía un único sentido, muy diferente al que ella pensaba.

-De acuerdo, te llevaré.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza, mientras Vanitas abría de nuevo el portal.

* * *

***Cae confeti del techo***

**Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía realizada xD**

**Bueno, supongo que ya habréis intuido que a partir de aquí se va a liar parda (cómo no, Xehanort metiendo sus manazas siempre -.-)**

**Pero no haré spoilers :D**

**Por cierto, ya me he pasado BBS (sí, me he comprado una psp solo para ese juego xD(neee y para otros también, ehhh xD)) con Ven y Aqua, me falta Terra. **

**Menudo juegazo. Recomendado a todos los fans de KH :3**

**De nuevo, gracias por su paciencia y por los reviews, siempre me hacen feliz n.n**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto!n.n**

**Sayo!  
**


	10. Aquellos días felices

**Esta mañana me he propuesto subir un capítulo al fanfic... tengo felicidad plena. Lo tenía empezado desde hacía bastante... y hoy al fin me siento realizada *-***

**Bueno, mi musa volvió de vacaciones en Hawai, y al ver el calor que hacía aquí, se ha ido otra vez, al Himalaya. xD Así que no le daré crédito ninguno, y diré que para este capi me inspiró la ost de Final Fantasy XIII, "in the sky that night", Vanille's theme y Serah's theme.**

**Bueno, disfrutad del capi y gracias por su paciencia. ;)**

**Aquellos días felices**

Kate paseaba suavemente su mano por la barandilla, en un balcón cerca de un parque. Sintió la dulce brisa acariciarle el rostro, y respiró hondo. Echaba profundamente de menos a su madre. Habían pasado algunos años desde que ella murió, y se había sumido en un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía. Su padre trataba de ser fuerte por los dos, pero era muy difícil sobrellevarlo. Bianca, su madre, era una luz para ellos, una hermosa luz que les había servido de guía en los peores momentos. Ahora sin embargo, la luz se había extinguido, y se encontraban muy a oscuras, sin saber qué hacer.

La joven contempló el atardecer desde aquél sitio, con la mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos. Alguien conocido, se le acercó por detrás.

-¿La pequeña Kate sigue soñando despierta?

La chica se giró y observó a un muchacho sonriéndole, de cabello corto y rubio, y unos destacados ojos verdes. Aquella singular sonrisa acabó por contagiar a Kate, que en seguida se la devolvió.

-No soñaba, Ivan, sólo pensaba.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedo saber en qué?

Ivan se acercó a Kate y se apoyó en la barandilla, junto a ella.

-En muchas cosas… sobretodo en mi madre.

El joven no contestó en seguida, a pesar de que ya había adivinado la respuesta.

-Seguro que ella también está pensando en ti.

Kate suspiró.

-Si tuviera corazón, quizás sí.

-Oh, vamos, Kate. ¿Crees que a tu madre le gustaría verte así por ella?

-Pero-

-Ni peros ni nada. Vamos al mercado de la ciudad.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Se necesita una razón para querer ir contigo a alguna parte?

Kate se asombró de aquellas palabras. Enrojeció al instante.

El frío había comenzado a hacerse notar tras esconder el sol sus rayos. Los dos amigos paseaban entre el gentío del mercado, del que no desaparecía su alegre ambiente, a pesar de que las nubes amenazaban con nevar. Se pararon frente a un puesto de cristales de diversos colores. Kate parecía un poco más alegre, y eso Ivan lo notó. El chico en seguida se percató de que a Kate le gustó un cristal en particular, pero ambos se hicieron los desinteresados.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al centro de la plaza, donde se encontraba una hermosa fuente de cristal opaca. Tras un breve momento de silencio, Ivan decidió romperlo.

-Kate… -la chica alzó la mirada.- eres una chica muy peculiar, y puedo entender que seas seria en algunas cosas y bastante dura… pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¿A hacer… qué?

-Perder la sonrisa.

Kate se ruborizó, y casi de manera automática, sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Idiota, deja de decirme eso!- la joven fue hacia él para pegarle repetidas veces en el brazo en broma. Ivan reía, cosa que Kate también hizo, al darse cuenta que ese era su objetivo desde el principio.

-Te llevaré a casa, antes de que tu padre se preocupe.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo hasta llegar a una zona con modestas casitas decoradas con cristal de cuarzo de varios colores. Kate volvía a sonreír, así que para Ivan, todo estaba saliendo según el plan. Un plan simple y sencillo: hacer feliz a Kate. El por qué no lo sabía, simplemente es lo que se había propuesto al salir de su casa. Se despidieron en la puerta, hasta que Ivan retuvo a Kate del brazo.

-Espera… Kate.

La chica sintió de golpe cómo su corazón se aceleró. Sonrojada, trató de mirar a su amigo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kate.-la joven miró sorprendida a Ivan, que le ponía un colgante en el cuello, y después le daba un dulce beso en la frente. –No es mucho, pero…

Kate no lo aguantó más y le plantó un beso en los labios a Ivan, que se sonrojó al instante.

Tras varios días sin verse, Kate empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Se le ocurrió la genial idea de salir corriendo tras besar a Ivan.

-¡Estúpida!- se dijo, totalmente avergonzada de sí misma.

De todas formas, no habían podido verse porque a su amigo le habían asignado una misión fuera de su mundo. No quería preocuparse, porque viajaba con un portador de un cristal, pero aún así…

Sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Debo dejar de preocuparme de él! Es un fuerte guerrero… no le pasará nada.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del Cristal Rey, la princesa había sido llamada, debido a que el Cristal había encontrado un nuevo portador.

En el cristal se observaba la imagen de una chica que caminaba sola por el bosque, hasta llegar a un claro frente a un lago.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó la princesa.

-Es hija de uno de nuestros soldados, majestad.

-Traedla aquí, parece ser que ha sido elegida portadora.

-Sí, majestad.

Kate, ajena a todo, paseaba la mano por el agua del lago, pensando, cómo no, en Ivan. Se llevó sus dedos a los labios, tratando de recordar el tacto de aquél beso. Sonrió. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ahora su amistad pendía de un hilo, al no saber si Ivan sentía lo mismo por ella, ya que había salido corriendo. Cogió entre sus dedos el colgante que le había regalado él, y lo observó con detenimiento. Pudo sentir un tenue poder emergiendo de él, pero no sabía descifrar qué era, aunque le parecía muy familiar…

-¿Kate?

La chica, de un sobresalto, se giró, viendo varias personas a unos metros de ella. Parecían soldados, dos hombres y dos mujeres, que la miraban seriamente. Kate se levantó y tomó actitud seria.

-¿Si?

-Debes acompañarnos. La princesa Stella desea verte.

-¿La… la princesa?

-Por favor, acompáñanos, no la hagas esperar.

-Claro…

Llevaron a Kate al castillo, al que nunca había estado tan cerca, y subieron varias plantas por unas escaleras. Agotada, Kate se apoyó en una pared mientras los soldados abrían una pesada puerta, y una luz, que cambiaba de color cada pocos segundos, salió de la entrada a la sala.

La chica se enderezó y entró en ella, un poco asustada. Cuando al fin pudo ver el interior, observó una chica poco más grande que ella, y a su lado, un gigantesco cristal, del que emanaba energía y luz. Kate no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ese era el legendario Cristal Rey que protegía su mundo de la oscuridad… el que había elegido a su madre como portadora.

-Kate.- la voz de la princesa la llamó, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Majestad,- dijo ella, haciendo una leve inclinación.- me habéis llamado, pero no sé el por qué.

Stella sonrió.

-En realidad, el que te ha llamado ha sido él.- la princesa señaló al Cristal Rey, que mantenía la imagen de Kate en él, como un espejo.

-¿Él… por qué?

-Porque te ha elegido como portadora, Kate.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Portadora? ¿Ella?

-Sí, al parecer, ha reconocido tu luz interior. Creo que si había oscuridad en ti, se ha disipado de momento. Algo te habrá pasado, que ya no tienes ese… conflicto interno.

Kate enrojeció al instante.

-Yo… bueno, yo… es que…

-No pasa nada, Kate. Ven.

La joven se acercó al Cristal Rey, que dejó de emitir su imagen.

-¿Estás lista?- ella asintió rápidamente.- Bien.

La princesa se retiró un poco y dejó a Kate sola ante el cristal. De pronto, comenzó a brillar, y tras unos segundos, en los que nadie vio nada, un pequeño cristal con un ligero tono violeta descendió flotando desde lo alto de la habitación, hasta pararse en las manos de Kate. La princesa se acercó de nuevo a ella.

-Bien, Kate; ahora, alza el cristal.

La chica obedeció y el cristal se iluminó, creando una onda de choque, que salió de la habitación y del castillo, propagándose por el reino, haciendo ver que un nuevo poder había despertado.

-Kate, ¿conoces las reglas del portador?

-Sí, mi madre era portadora de un cristal…

-Bien, pero te las recordaré. Un portador, debe utilizar el poder del cristal solo para combatir la oscuridad y proteger al Cristal Rey. Por supuesto, ello implica proteger nuestro pueblo y si llegases a viajar a otros mundos, acabar con la oscuridad desde fuera. Además, cada cristal tiene un único portador, es decir, ese cristal solo lo puedes utilizar tú. -La chica asintió.- Ah, una cosa más… el poder de la luz puede salvarte muchas veces, pero consumirla en grandes cantidades de golpe o repetidas veces… puede resultar muy grave.

Kate frunció el ceño. Ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando Stella la detuvo una vez más.

-Tu madre… era Bianca, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Ella se sacrificó por nosotros… conozco la historia de tu familia, una antepasada tuya se fundió con el Cristal Rey y protegió nuestro mundo de la oscuridad… No quiero que eso vuelva a suceder. Kate, quiero que protejas este mundo de la oscuridad… pero no que te pierdas con él. No abuses de su poder, confío en que sepas cómo utilizarlo.

La chica se sorprendió de las palabras de la princesa, pero aquella mirada le transmitía confianza, como una vez hizo su madre.

-Claro, confíe en mí.

Stella le sonrió, asintiendo finalmente.

Tras una semana sin ver a Ivan, Kate había tenido oportunidad de probar el cristal varias veces. Al principio, le era una sensación extraña, pero poco a poco, se iba acostumbrando, perdiendo el miedo, cogiendo confianza en sí misma. Había puesto el cristal junto al colgante de Ivan, no unidos por la misma cuerda, pero sí juntos. Se había percatado de que el cristal de Ivan tenía un poder similar al del cristal puro. Era apenas tenue, pero se había dado cuenta que también atraía a los sincorazón.

Se encontraba en el lago, ese sitio que tanto le gustaba, sentada en el borde y mecía sus piernas bajo el agua. Escuchó unos pasos en la hierba, pero no quiso girarse. Cerró los ojos. Sabía que ese alguien, era humano, no un sincorazón. Había podido desarrollar muy rápidamente la presencia de oscuridad en un corazón y fuera de él, y esa persona, apenas tenía. Los pasos se detuvieron junto a ella, notó como se agachaba y hundía sus piernas en el agua, y la abrazaba por la espalda. Apartó su pelo delicadamente y depositó un pequeño beso en el cuello. Luego su nariz se paseó por la mandíbula y cuello, hasta topar con dos cuerdas. Tocó con los dedos ambas, hasta llegar a los cristales. Los observó minuciosamente, reconociendo el suyo, pero… ¿y el otro?

-El Cristal Rey… me ha elegido portadora.

Ivan quedó totalmente paralizado.

-Kate…

-He aceptado.

-¡¿Qué?- Ivan se separó de ella y se puso en pie de un salto.

-Sabía que esa idea no te haría gracia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste?

Esta vez, fue Kate la que se levantó.

-Ivan, ¡es mi vida! Quiero sentirme útil. ¡Con el cristal puedo protegerme!

-El cristal va a destruirte, Kate. ¿O no recuerdas lo que le ocurrió a tu madre?

Kate entristeció la mirada.

-Eso… ha sido un golpe bajo, Ivan.

-Lo siento, Kate. Yo… sólo quiero protegerte.

La chica se sorprendió. Pero no tuvo reparos en mirarlo directamente.

-Pues no me protejas. Quiero defenderme por mí misma. ¿Tan malo es eso?

Ivan suspiró.

-Hay otras formas de defenderse, Kate. Pero ese cristal atrae a la oscuridad. No eres más que un blanco fácil. ¿No te das cuenta? El Cristal Rey solo se autoprotege. Reparte cristales con el fin de que acabemos con la oscuridad, él a cambio nos protege a nosotros, que en verdad solo se protege a sí mismo. No le importamos, Kate, solo es un cristal.

La chica miró su piedra.

-¿Estás diciendo, que la muerte de mi madre fue en vano?

-¿De verdad piensas que tu madre murió para proteger el cristal? Kate, tu madre murió para proteger a las personas que le importaban, no por un cristal. – la joven agachó la mirada, triste. Tenía razón, un cristal, es un cristal. Ella lo único que quería era proteger su mundo de los sincorazón.- Por eso, quiero que dejes el cristal. Sé que eres capaz de defenderte sin él.

-Pero, Ivan, he prometido defender el reino con él. Confía en mí, por favor. Sé que no soy tan buena luchando como tú, pero quiero ser capaz de proteger lo que quiero por mí misma. Odio depender de los demás. El cristal no va a consumirme, porque solo lo utilizaré cuando realmente lo necesite.

Ivan suspiró, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que sabrás utilizarlo bien. Es una gran responsabilidad. Los cristales tienen un enorme poder, a pesar de lo pequeños que son.

La chica alzó la mirada.

-Lo prometo.

-Así me gusta. Oh, y con respecto a lo de la otra vez… - Ivan se agachó un poco y besó los labios de Kate. -¿Le has dicho a tu padre lo del cristal?

-Aún no…

-Vale, pero primero dile que estamos juntos, quiero poder besarte delante de él.

-De acuerdo… Espera, ¡¿Qué?

Mes y medio después, una horda de sincorazones se habían colado en un portal hecho por unos portadores de cristales, que habían llegado al reino mal heridos y apenas tuvieron tiempo para cerrarlo. Ivan y Kate se encontraban en el lago, tumbados en la hierba, mirando las estrellas. De pronto, Kate se puso en pie de un salto, notando cómo cientos de motas oscuras llegaban a Kingdom Crystal.

-Kate, ¿qué ocurre?

Se escuchó un grito en la lejanía. La chica salió corriendo, sin pronunciar palabra.

-¡Kate!

Cuando la joven llegó al pueblo, miró con horror el espectáculo que tenía en frente. Los sincorazón atacaban a las personas y los más grandes destruían el mercado y las casas. Observó que ya había portadores tratando de detenerlos, así como soldados de la guardia real. No tenían problemas en acabar con ellos, pero los sincorazón más grandes, eran otra cosa.

-¡Kate!- la chica se giró al escuchar su nombre.

-Ivan, ¿qué está pasando?

El joven echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Pues… nos están atacando.

-¡No seas idiota, eso ya puedo verlo yo! Pero, ¿de dónde vienen?

-No lo sé, quizás de un portal.

-Pues habrá que encontrarlo y cerrarlo.

-Me parece un buen plan, ¿pero sabréis encontrarlo?

Los dos jóvenes se rodearon y vieron a tres soldados: un hombre maduro, un joven de la edad de Kate, y una joven más mayor que Ivan.

-Kei, -dijo Ivan.- ¿qué hacemos?

-Humm, ¿cuál es tu nombre, jovencita?

-Kate.

-Kei, Yuri y Dean.- dijo Dean, señalando a cada uno rápidamente.- Ya hemos hecho las presentaciones. Ahora, ¿por qué no comenzamos a movernos?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Los sincorazón no se detenían y acabarían destruyéndolo todo si no hacían algo pronto.

-Dividámonos para abarcar más campo.- dijo Kei.- Dean, Yuri y Kate por la derecha, Ivan y yo por la izquierda. Si los acorralamos, ganaremos tiempo.

-Kate, - dijo Ivan.- toma esta espada, es pequeña, pero es perfecta para ti.

-Gracias.- tras un intercambio de miradas, todos comenzaron a moverse.

Kate no necesitaba utilizar el cristal, por lo que Ivan sentía que ella estaba a salvo… de momento. La chica, por su parte, estaba totalmente concentrada en la batalla, sin recordar por qué había quedado con Ivan ese día.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que ambos se habían hecho… "algo más que amigos". Pero Kate no había pronunciado a penas palabra sobre ese tema, y sentía la necesidad de decirle a Ivan que estaba enamorada de él desde hacía bastante tiempo. No lo hizo, y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, aparecen los sincorazón. Hoy no era su día de suerte.

Agarró fuertemente el sable que Ivan le había dado, y enfrentó a los oscuros seres. Ivan, por su parte, había comenzado a alejarse, adentrándose más en el pueblo. Tras deshacerse de unos sincorazón, se detuvo. Había escuchado el sollozo de un niño. Sus ojos verdes observaron a su alrededor, pero no veía a nadie.

Varias sombras le saltaron encima, pero pudo quitárselas sin problemas. El llanto se hizo más notable. El chico observó una casa con una ventana rota, por lo que se acercó cautelosamente a ella y miró en su interior. Estaba oscuro, pero podía ver que no había nadie, a simple vista. Un pequeño sollozo le hizo comprobar que efectivamente, el niño se encontraba dentro. Se acercó a la puerta de la entrada y trató de abrirla, pero estaba atascada. De una patada y un empujón, la abrió.

Miró a un lado y a otro, buscando entre las sombras. De la nada, aparecieron tres soldados sincorazón, haciendo aquél característico ruido metálico. Se movían inquietos, de un lado a otro, como esperando una reacción por parte del chico. Uno de ellos, se abalanzó sobre el niño, que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación. Ivan se interpuso de un salto, partiéndolo en dos. Los otros no esperaron más y atacaron, siendo destruidos a los pocos segundos.

Ivan se giró y se agachó, poniéndose a la altura del niño. Abrió sus ojos, mientras calmaba su respiración agitada debido al susto y a su llanto. Miró a Ivan, que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? Tranquilo, no tienes por qué tener miedo. ¿Puedes moverte?

El niño asintió con la cabeza, tomando la mano que su salvador le había tendido.

-Gracias.

-Un placer. –Ivan miró a su alrededor una vez más.- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No lo sé…

Tras un suspiro, el mayor tomó la responsabilidad de ayudarlo.

-De acuerdo. Venga, voy a sacarte de aquí.

Ivan cogió al niño de la mano y lo guió hasta la salida de la casa. Cuando salieron, Ivan escuchó el sonido lejano de la lucha. Se preocupó por Kate, pero pensó que no era el momento. Ella decía que podía cuidarse sola, solo tenía que confiar. Iría a por ella, después de acabar con esto. No supo dónde dejar el niño, tenía que ponerlo a salvo, pero, ¿qué parte del pueblo era segura en estos momentos?

Al instante, aparecieron numerosas sombras a su alrededor. Demasiadas para dejar al niño solo mientras luchaba.

-¡Por aquí!

El joven rubio guió al niño por la calle, tratando de esquivar a los sincorazón. Tras callejear durante unos minutos, notaba que el niño se estaba cansando y no aguantaría más su ritmo. Guardó su espada y lo cogió en brazos, mirando con horror cómo las sombras los rodeaban. En ese momento, aparecieron varios portadores de cristal, haciendo que Ivan agradeciera su existencia. Los recién llegados entretuvieron a los sincorazón para que Ivan y el niño pudieran escapar.

Tras continuar con la carrera, llegaron a la plaza, pero Kate y los demás no estaban allí. Llevó al niño a la salida del pueblo, donde los aldeanos esperaban a que los soldados y los portadores terminaran su trabajo, preocupados. Una madre se acercó a recoger a su pequeño, que rompió a llorar en cuanto sintió sus brazos rodeándole.

-¿Está todo el mundo bien?- preguntó Ivan.

-Sí, por aquí no hay heridos,- dijo un hombre.- pero queremos saber qué está pasando.

Ivan suspiró.

-Todo lo que sabemos es que nos están atacando los sincorazón, pero no sabemos el motivo. Esperad aquí, trataremos de arreglar este lío lo antes posible.

Cuando Ivan volvió de nuevo a la plaza, un seguidor oscuro apareció de la nada, alzando su brazo derecho para aplastarlo. Pudo apartarse a tiempo, pero chocó contra un muro, hiriéndose el hombro. Cuando el gigantesco sincorazón volvió a alzar su brazo para machacarlo, una llama explosionó en la cabeza del ser. Ivan giró su cabeza para averiguar su origen, y se encontró con Yuri. Desde luego, de todo el grupo, ella era una experta en magia. Para su sorpresa, a Yuri la siguieron Kei, Dean y Kate, que arremetieron contra el aturdido sincorazón, haciéndole retroceder.

-¡Ivan!-dijo Kate.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… ¿y tú?

-Bien. Acabemos con esto. Los portadores están acabando con los restantes.

-¿Y el portal?

-Lo hemos localizado, me voy a llevar a Kate a cerrarlo.- apuntó Kei.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y los demás portadores?- preguntó Ivan, alterado.

-Chico, ¿has escuchado lo que Kate te ha dicho? Los demás portadores están ocupados eliminando a los sincorazón.

-Pues que se ocupen de eso más tarde.

-Ivan, -intervino Yuri- puede venir otra ola de sincorazón en cualquier momento.

Kate miraba de reojo a Ivan, triste y molesta. No le hacía gracia que pensara que ella era allí la más débil. Le agradaba que se preocupara por ella, pero esa sobreprotección le agobiaba.

-Tranquilo, -dijo Kei- yo estaré allí con ella, no la voy a dejar sola.

Ivan apretó los dientes. Eso sí que no podía soportarlo. ¿Se supone que debía de dejar a Kate, alguien a quien amaba, en manos de otra persona? Movió su hombro, comprobando que, efectivamente, su herida era profunda. Yuri y Dean seguían combatiendo al seguidor oscuro, mientras Kei y Kate esperaban la respuesta de Ivan.

-Está bien…- dijo al fin, tragándose su orgullo.- Pero prométeme que la cuidarás con tu vida.

-Te doy mi palabra, chico. Ahora, vete de aquí y vigila a los aldeanos. Aunque estés herido, sigues siendo un guardián, pero no te sobre esfuerces.

-Nos vemos luego, Ivan.-se despidió Kate.

-Sí… ten cuidado.

Kei llevó a la chica hasta el portal, donde una presión llena de oscuridad provenía de su interior.

-Kate, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-Supongo… que usar el cristal.

-Todo tuyo, entonces. Yo vigilaré para que no se acerque nada y no pueda interrumpirte.

-Bien.

Kate se colocó frente al portal, con el cristal puro colgando de su cuello, y acariciándolo con los dedos.

-Vale, pequeño, -le dijo al cristal.- esta es nuestra primera misión importante, así que pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

El cristal brilló y comenzó a flotar entre sus manos. En los ojos de Kate se reflejaban el brillo de la piedra, blanca y azul. La chica concentraba toda su atención en el cristal, hasta que notó que algo no marchaba bien. Una enorme sombra negra empezó a cubrir su cuerpo.

-¡Kate!

El grito de Kei se oía muy lejano. La joven se encontraba clavada en el suelo, sin poder moverse. Tenía tanto poder concentrado en el cristal para cerrar el portal, que no era capaz de percibir nada a su alrededor. El seguidor oscuro había sentido el poder de la luz, con lo que había abandonado la batalla con Yuri y Dean, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kate. El portal se cerraría en breve, solo tenía que lanzar el poder del cristal contra él.

-¡Kate!

Una voz familiar la llamaba, quería girarse y sonreírle, decirle que no estaba enfadada con él, que lo quería más que a nadie… pero no lo hizo. El cristal se lo impedía.

Ivan empujó a Kate a un lado, mientras Yuri y Dean atacaban al sincorazón por detrás, hacia el portal. Si no podían derrotarlo, al menos le expulsarían del reino.

-¡Kate! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Ivan!

El chico estaba sobre ella, en el suelo. Su cara mostraba miedo y preocupación, pero en seguida le mostró una sonrisa al comprobar que se encontraba bien. El seguidor oscuro cayó al portal, desapareciendo después. Kate se levantó junto a Ivan, preparada para cerrar el portal de una vez por todas. Concentró poder de nuevo en el cristal, bajo la atenta mirada de Ivan.

-Vamos, Kate. –susurró Dean.- ¡Solo faltas tú!

El cristal brilló de nuevo intensamente, esperando la orden de su portadora para liberar el poder de cerrar el portal. De nuevo, el plan se truncó cuando una gigantesca mano traspasó el portal, dirigiéndose hacia la chica. El horror que Ivan sintió en aquél momento hizo que su cuerpo actuara por instinto, y empujara de nuevo a la chica a un lado, dejándose coger por el ser. Cuando el monstruo comenzó a arrastrarlo, y tras los intentos desesperados del grupo por liberarlo, Ivan, en un intento de tocar a Kate, le arrancó el cristal que le regaló, y se lo llevó con él.

Otra vez, Kate dejó de escuchar nada, solo podía ver cómo Ivan desaparecía en la oscuridad del portal, sin poder evitarlo. De sus labios apenas salió algún sonido audible que pudiera alcanzar el portal.

-¿I-Ivan?

* * *

**En compensación por la tardanza, este se hizo un poco más largo u.u**

**Anyway, espero que haya gustado, que eso siempre se agradece n.n **

**Gracias a todos por leer! :D**


End file.
